The Sacrificial Gift
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Ages past, Yavanna gave her children a gift, the ability to trade their life for those that they loved. Very few believe in this gift anymore, but Bilbo feels as though he needs to do something when Thorin, Fili and Kili are close to death. He wasn't expecting to survive, he really wasn't expecting to become a dwarf, or to be the One of a dwarven king.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Bilbo awoke after the battle was over, he stared up at the clouds for a moment, thinking how the nice day, didn't match the sounds of screaming he heard all around him. He got unsteadily to his feet and took off his ring. He walked through the dead, dying and wounded, feeling as though he were in a dream. There was no way any of this could ever be real. He looked for the Company, but saw only the healers. "Where's Thorin's Company?" Bilbo demanded and the healers stared at him.

"They are saying goodbye."

"Goodbye, who's hurt?"

"The Princes are mortally injured, it will only be a matter of time." One of the healers said and Bilbo suddenly realized just how much these dwarves meant to him and how much their people needed them.

"Take me to them, I'd like to preform a ritual of my own." Bilbo said and the dwarven healer nodded.

"At once Mr. Baggins, we have you to thank for reclaiming the homeland of my kinsmen." The healer said and Bilbo nodded before walking with him to the largest healing tents. The three Princes of Erebor lay on stone slabs, dressed in white robes that were stained red, with their blood, only their breathing showed that they yet lived. The entire company was there, their faces stoney, as they hummed.

"Can I say goodbye to them alone, it won't take more then an hour, but its a Hobbit passing ritual for Heart Kin." Bilbo said and the dwarves stared at him a moment, before nodding. They left the room together, still humming deep in their throats, Bilbo took the hands of the three dwarves, careful of their injuries. "From death to life, Mother hear my call, take from me this life, allow me the sacrifice for those I care for and wish to protect. Allow me the sacrifice, allow my life to be taken and reforged a new, in return for theirs. Take from me my life, all that I am, all that I might have been and give it to them. I am far less noble then they, in spirit and in deed, hear my request, grant me the life boon so that I might give my life for theirs. Allow them to see the grass once more, the mist in the mornings and light of the day. Allow them to feel stone under their feet, to love, to laugh to play. Allow them to be who they were meant to be, before someone tried to take their lives away. Allow them to see all they are meant to see, from this very day. Allow me to give of myself freely and pure of spirit, to those I consider my heart kin. As it began so will it end, by ending their lives shall be spared." Bilbo said and took up a dagger, before slitting his wrists, he held the blood to the dwarves lips and watched as they drank. "Blood of Heart, blood of soul, blood that binds, pay the toll, spare them suffering spare them pain, let my sacrifice not be in vain. Spare them sorrow, allow only for joy, life for life, the bond is set, the price paid now let the terms be met. In Yavanna's name I call, please Yavanna, save them all." Bilbo said, cutting his wrists a second time, before unwrapping the arm bandages on the three dwarves, the wounds were still bleeding. "The river of life runs red, allow them to take my blood, as I take theirs, give them life in my stead." Bilbo said and stared at the wounds as they closed, as the skin healed over, looking as though the injuries had been made months before. Bilbo nodded, this was his price and he would pay it gladly now.

He settled himself onto the cot, before taking the knife and slitting his own throat. The last sight he saw was the three princes sitting bolt upright. He smiled glad that his sacrifice hadn't been in vain and that he had saved those he cared about, then Bilbo Baggins surrendered to the darkness that drew him into its embrace.

_Bilbo was in a cave, he stared around him at the glittering jewels in surprise, how had he gotten here? "Do you wish to be my child, you can go back to us again if you wish, to be born again."_

_"I'd rather live life as a dwarf, then not live it at all." Bilbo said and the voice laughed._

_"You are certainly as strait spoken as my people, I asked Yavanna if I could change you, as you sacrificed for dwarves, there was nothing that she could do." He said and Bilbo stared at him for a moment, before the man vanished and Bilbo was surrounded by blackness once more_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo awoke to the smell of mold and water trickling in from some unknown place. He hurt all over and frowned uncertain of as to how he had gotten there. He sat up slowly; he realized that something was wrong with his eyesight, as he seemed to be looking down at everything. He then realized that the legs he was looking down at weren't his own, weren't the ones he had been used to looking at for years, but rather seemed to belong to another. He slowly moved one leg and then the other, staring at the appendages in confusion.

He then slowly stood, the floor seeming much farther away then it used to. He walked slowly over to the cell door and banged on the bars. "Let me out!" Bilbo cried and felt shocked at the sound of his own voice. It was so much stronger than it had been and the words he spoke were so much gruffer then those that he was accustomed to. "Let me out!" Bilbo cried again and a dwarf in a guard's uniform came over to the bars.

"Are you aware of the charges of which you are accused?" The guard demanded. "You won't ever be seeing sunshine again, after killing one of the company that saved Erebor."

"Then let me talk to someone in the Company, please!" Bilbo begged and the guard stared at him.

"Why would they bother with someone like you, someone who has no honor and would slay a defenseless creature?" The guard demanded.

"At least tell me how the princes and the king are."

"Why so you can attempt to assassinate them once more? It is a wonder they were unscathed from your attack." The guard said and Bilbo stared at him in shock, apparently everyone thought that he had attacked Thorin and Fili and Kili. That he would hurt his friends.

"I would never harm them!" Bilbo said angrily. "You hear me, never!"

"So you claim, but anyone accused of what you have been would say the same." The guard said.

"Please just let me see them for a moment, let me explain."

"You have no right to make demands of me prisoner." The guard replied, before moving away from the cell door. Bilbo buried his head in his hands and began to cry. He hated dark cold places and apparently he would be here for a very long time indeed. It was one thing to die for his friends, but quite another to be trapped in a small cell with no hope of escape.

He sobbed until he fell into a light doze, which was disrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stone corridor. His head jerked up and he stared wide-eyed at the guard who left a bowl of stew outside the cell and backed away from the cell once more, before Bilbo had even woken. "There is a small comb among the bowl of soup, see that you're presentable, as you will be judged soon and sentenced accordingly." The dwarf said and Bilbo went over to the food and ate it quickly, it was practically impossible to keep it out of his beard. He then reached for the hair comb and realizing that his hair felt horrible went over to a sink. He rinsed his hair in the sink before starting to pull at the tangles. He let out a scream as he was hit with a pain so great he saw stars. It took him a moment to realize that the source of his pain had come from pulling harshly at his hair. He continued to brush it out slowly, yelping occasionally as he hit tangles that didn't respond easily to his coaxing.

Finally he had finished brushing out his hair and continued to work on his beard. He brushed it gently, but if possible it hurt worse then brushing out his hair had. He wondered briefly if brushing hair was some form of torture for dwarves. He ran his fingers through his hair and beard and was surprised by the feeling of comfort it brought. He continued to stroke his fingers through his hair and beard, feeling slightly better. It took a while for the guard to come back and Bilbo stared at him in slight confusion for a moment. "Well come on then, put your arms through the cell, one at a time." Bilbo did as the dwarf asked and then walked through the cell and winced slightly as the man grabbed his wrists none too gently and escorted him down the tunnel.

They moved from the stone dungeon and several people stared at Bilbo as he walked by, until Bilbo misjudged his footing and stumbled over a crack in the stone sprawling face down and banging his head hard against the concrete. He came to in some sort of audience hall and stared at Thorin in delight, before he considered where he was, he ran up to Thorin and hugged him. "You're alright, thank the Valar, you are alright, it was all worth it." Bilbo said and realized suddenly that Thorin had stiffened and that the guard was running up to Bilbo, other guards following him.

"What reason had you for killing Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin asked and the cold look he gave Bilbo hurt for a moment, before Bilbo was pulled into his gaze. Suddenly and without warning his vision narrowed until all he could see was Thorin's face, how his eyes glimmered like the most beautiful of gems. He moved towards them and frowned when they jumped up and came back down, his world was those eyes, those eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. Then he was moving towards them, as quickly as his feet could carry him. He tripped and nearly fell, but righted himself, his bound ankle hurting, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered but those eyes. Those wonderful, wonderful eyes that were just one facet of his most precious gem.

Then arms were around him, as their foreheads touched and Bilbo was able to stare fully into the eyes that had become his world. He felt nothing but a growing sense of hunger, of need, as there was a sudden stabbing pain in the back of his neck, gone just as soon as it came. He looked into those eyes and opened his mouth, gasping as another's plundered his mouth. He moaned arching his back and his hands gripped tightly around something, but he didn't know what it was, all he felt was the need and the heat and the hunger.

He darted his tongue forward licking at the tongue and got a chuckle in response, as hands came down to his ass and squeezed. He moaned louder this time and pushed himself against the one that was his world, pressing hardness to hardness.

"UNCLE, STOP!" A voice said from far away, but Bilbo paid it no mind and neither it seemed did his one, all that mattered in the moment was his one and seeing to his pleasure. All Bilbo wanted was to make the other to cry out in pleasure, to make him happy, that was all that mattered, that his one was happy. Then someone tried to pull him away from his one, he'd never struck anyone in his life before, but he elbowed whoever held him, twisting and crying, knowing that this was wrong, so wrong. They were meant to be together, how could anyone separate them?

His one was shouting, fighting the ones that held him, trying to get to Bilbo, trying to free himself. Bilbo felt rage fill him then, more anger then he'd ever felt before, it burned brighter then all that came before it. Bilbo would do whatever was necessary to get back to his one, to ensure that he was all right and happy. More then that he needed his one, like he had never needed anyone or anything in his life. He roared throwing both arms back and elbowing the dwarves that held him. He was strong, strong with the will to make it to his one, to ensure that those that threatened them would not dare to do so. He roared again this time barreling towards his one, oblivious to all around him, but the need, the need to take, the need to claim and be claimed.

He found that those that held his one let go of him and Bilbo growled, as they stepped backward, the room quickly clearing of everyone inside. Once they were alone and Bilbo knew it was safe he ran to his one and kissed him hard on the mouth, giving as freely as was taken. After that they claimed one another, lost to the bond that tied them together. Afterward Bilbo snuggled against his one, putting his head on the other's shoulder, closed his eyes and fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo awoke to the feel of arms around him; he opened his eyes to see nothing but a hairy chest and one arm close to his face. How had he found a lover? The last thing he remembered was going to the trial and looking into Thorin's eyes. What was going on, why did he do those things to Thorin, he'd always admired Thorin, but he'd never thought to mate with him. "Why does everything always happen to me?" Bilbo wondered and shivered slightly, he'd woken because it was cold on the floor. Thorin was still asleep still snoring loudly in Bilbo's ear and Bilbo smiled, as the sound reassured him and made him feel safe. He was so very tired still, yet he was also cold and he longed to be warm, not to mention that sleeping on stone floors couldn't be healthy. His foot also hurt badly and he was very hungry, yet sleep clawed at him trying to demand that he surrender.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said and shook Thorin's shoulder gently.

"Mmm?..." Thorin said something in Khuzdul, something that Bilbo had no hope of understanding.

"I'm cold, come on get up and we can go to bed, but I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Bilbo said and Thorin said something else in Khuzdul. "I can't speak Khuzdul Thorin, I don't know what you are saying!" Thorin frowned then, before sitting up.

"I'm tired." Thorin complained. "What do you mean you can't speak Khuzdul, all dwarves are taught the tongue."

"I wasn't, I'm not a dwarf." Bilbo said and yawned. "I'm tired too, but it's too cold in here to sleep properly and I don't want to be cold."

"Very well, we'll go to my chambers." Thorin said and then said something in khuzdul affectionately.

"I can't understand you Thorin, you know that." Bilbo pointed out and Thorin frowned.

"It doesn't make any sense though." Thorin said and Bilbo yawned, before getting his trousers and frowning, they seemed to be ripped down the front. He put them on anyway and put the reeking fur over them, before taking Thorin's hand in his own. They walked together through the halls together, the dwarves they passed staring at them both, until they reached a room. Bilbo was to exhausted to do anything but take off his clothes. Thorin had seen him naked many times before and he had nothing to change into anyway. He wondered why he felt so attached to Thorin, why Thorin had seemed so important to him, when their eyes had met. He'd ask Thorin later, he decided, right now he needed to sleep.

He fell into the bed, barely remembering to pull the covers back, before getting in. He breathed in deeply, the smell of Thorin comforting him, as Thorin came to the other side of the bed and fell into it, falling asleep at once. Bilbo smiled before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion take him back into sleep.

The next time Bilbo woke, Thorin had wrapped his arms around him and he felt warm. Still his ankle hurt horribly and he was starving. He was also filthy and Bilbo hated being filthy. He gently moved out of Thorin's arms, unable to resist giving the dwarf a kiss on the forehead. He then limped away from Thorin, his ankle hurt him very badly, and he walked to the bath and started to run it sitting on the side of the tub.

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked coming to stand by the door, still naked and Bilbo blushed.

"Thorin put some clothes on?"

"Why? There is only you here." Then he said something in khuzdul and Bilbo blushed.

"Because its inappropriate." Bilbo said.

"You are mine and I am yours, you are a very strange dwarf." Thorin said. "I do not know what to do with you, you are mine and most precious to me, but you also killed someone that was important to me as well."

"He was really important to you, perhaps he might have appreciated you showing it!" Bilbo said and his temper flared and then he felt upset because such a question shouldn't have made him so angry. He started to cry, he was confused, hurt and hungry, and he had no idea of what was going on.

"Beloved don't cry! Please your tears hurt me." Thorin said and Bilbo felt a distant pain, which made his all the greater, confusing him even more.

"Why should they, you believe me capable of killing in cold blood, why should you care if someone like that cried?" Bilbo demanded as he washed the dirt from his skin.

"Did no one explain any of our ways to you beloved? How could that be, you wore dwarves clothes when you...when you came to my tent."

"I sacrificed for you and Fili and Kili, you were more important than me."

"Never beloved, I am never more important than you, you are my equal in all things, the second half of my same stone. What do you mean by sacrificing?"

"It is one of Yavanna's gifts to us, the ability to save another's life by taking our own."

"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded again.

"We give those that we wish to stop from dying our life's blood and give our lives to Yavanna in payment for the healing. Yavanna hears our requests and grants the blessing if she deems it worthy. In some of our stories, it is said that Yavanna heals the one that sacrificed as well, but no one has used the gift in a very long time. To give yourself fully and freely is a hard thing to do, it is harder still to offer your life in another's stead. Something that could all be for nothing if you plea is rejected, but mine wasn't and both you and the princes are fine. I don't know why I became a dwarf though. Or why I woke up in a dungeon, or why any of this is happening." Bilbo said and Thorin gently wrapped his arms around the hobbit, stroking his hair as Bilbo cried. Bilbo relaxed against Thorin after a while and he stopped crying looking up at Thorin with still watery eyes.

"I do not know why this happened to you Bilbo, but I shall teach you everything of my race. I couldn't imagine suddenly becoming a hobbit and I am so thankful that you thought to sacrifice yourself."

"You believe me?"

"No one would make what you said up, no one would risk angering the Valar so." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Would you like me to wash your back?" Thorin asked hesitantly and Bilbo nodded again, as Thorin gently washed his back, until he stopped suddenly at the back of Bilbo's neck. "Bilbo why do you have Mahal's mark on the back of your neck? Only his sons were given the mark."

"Hmm?" Bilbo asked sleepily and Thorin frowned.

"Nothing Bilbo, now you must be hungry and we need to get your foot seen to." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he got out of the bath and Thorin handed him a towel. Bilbo dried off and Thorin supported his weak ankle, as Bilbo finished drying himself. Thorin didn't like the way the ankle looked, it was twice as swollen as Bilbo's unhurt ankle and Thorin hated that Bilbo was in pain. He walked back to the bed and got out two pairs of pants for both him and Bilbo. He handed one to the hobbit and showed him how to lace them up properly. After Bilbo was settled on the bed, he went to the door to his chambers and opened it. Several guards stood outside, as well as a runner.

"Do you want something your majesty?"

"Porridge and Oin." Thorin replied and shut the door again firmly, before pulling out a book and going over to Bilbo. "I could read to you, if you like?" Thorin offered and Bilbo nodded.

"I would like that Thorin." The hobbit said and smiled shyly. The book was a book of stories, it had belonged to Thorin's mother as a child and Thorin remembered her reading it to him. They were stories of the sons of Mahal and their adventures.

"Of all the sons of Mahal Durin was the bravest, he was unafraid to battle any creature known on middle earth and some that have gone back to the Valar. He was a fierce and dedicated warrior, still he felt alone. One day after battling a dragon, he came upon his brother washing the blood off of his body. Mahal had told his children they could have anything they wished, as long as they did not look into one another's eyes. Still Durin was so captivated by his brother that he could not resist just a glance. Gilmar demanded what Durin was doing, but Durin had no reply, for in that moment their eyes caught and they recognized something in one another. For what their creator didn't tell them was that he had created his sons from one large hunk of stone and because of that, they would ever search for parts to the stone that had created them. Durin and Gilmar became lovers but more then that, they started to reflect one another. Where Durin was strong, Gilmar was weak and where Gilmar was strong, so too Durin was weak. However soon neither had time to dwell on the changes that had come to their lives, as Gilmar became pregnant with Durin's child."

"Males can't get pregnant." Bilbo protested sleepily.

"They can my gem, dwarves are not like the other races of Middle Earth, and they can only have a child with the one meant for them. Therefore it is rare for our kind to have children, for even those lucky enough to find the other half of their stone can still fail to breed." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned. "Mahal created seven sons, but not any daughters, the daughters came later and several of Mahal's sons were perplexed when they had them. At first Mahal carved everyone from the same stone, which meant that his children quickly grew, but later he was careful to choose the stone for his children. Still after a time, even with his care, there were too many dwarves being born for Mahal to carve them all. Instead he allowed those that had already come to his halls to help with the carving and as such there were mistakes. Instead of ensuring that dwarfs' souls wound up only in dwarves bodies, they wound up in the bodies of other creatures as well. The strangest of these being..." Thorin trailed off as he felt Bilbo fall asleep. He smiled and gently kissed the top of Bilbo's head, relieved that for now Bilbo didn't feel the pain of his injury.

Then Bilbo started to snore, a slightly buzzing sound that Thorin had heard many times throughout their journey, even though it was a bit deeper then it had been. Thorin got up slowly from the bed and went over to the bookshelf, setting the book back into place, before going over to his desk and looking through the papers that were stacked on it. Pulling out the ones on tunnel expansion, he sighed as he started to read.

Several minutes later there was a soft knock at his door. Thorin got up and stretched, before going over to the door and smiling at Oin. "Are you alright lad?" Oin asked, about the only person in the world that would get away with calling Thorin lad.

"I'm fine, I need you to check the dwarf's leg." Thorin said.

"I will do so, but you should come to breakfast tomorrow with the company, you've spent too much time alone since Bilbo's death." Oin said and Thorin nodded, before Oin walked into the room and over to Bilbo. "He killed Bilbo Thorin, we don't know what he's capable of."

"He claims to be Bilbo and says that he doesn't understand any khuzdul."

"And you believe him?"

"There was no feeling of untruth to his words, you can never lie to your one, you know that Oin. Not to mention that he seemed so confused upon our waking and I had to explain things to him that any dwarf would know." Thorin said and Oin sighed.

"Is it that you want to believe that this thing is so, no one would blame you for wishing that."

"I'm not sure, that's part of the reason I wanted you to come. To make sure he's well physically as well as mentally." Thorin said and Oin nodded, looking at the ankle, before touching it gently. Bilbo moaned in his sleep and Oin frowned.

"It seems to be broken, or at the very least badly sprained." Oin said and ran his fingers along the foot, as he did so Bilbo cried out, his eyes shooting open. "Easy lad, its alright." Oin comforted.

"Oin, my ankle hurts, where..." Bilbo frowned as he remembered. "You think I killed myself don't you, I mean I killed me, I did kill myself, then the Valar brought me back. Don't know why they'd bother." Bilbo said and looked to Oin. "Only could you stop holding it there, it really hurts Oin."

"If you are truly Bilbo, what is something that only he would know?"

"I don't know, I mean wouldn't the rest of the company know, whatever I did?" Bilbo asked confused. "I can't tell you something about before I met you, because then you wouldn't know it was me anyway, would you? I couldn't tell it afterward because then I was with the company and they would know it too wouldn't they?"

"Well then something only the company would know."

"I saved you from spiders and I got you out of Thrandrial's Halls." Bilbo replied and Oin stared at him.

"You could have heard that elsewhere."

"Who in the company would say something about it? I know Thorin like seed cakes and Bomber loves cheese." Bilbo said and Oin stared at him. "I know you sat on your ear trumpet and squashed it and that one of the elves called Gloin's son a goblin child, or at least I think that's what he said, only please let go of my ankle."

"It really is you, Bilbo?" Oin asked and Bilbo ducked his head down, before blushing.

"Yes, its me."

"I'm glad you're alright lad." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. "What happened to you, if I might ask?"

"I'd rather tell all the company at once, if you don't mind."

"Of course, you need to rest up and you look entirely too thin, I'd suggest that you keep to porridge for now."

"Alright Oin." Bilbo said and smiled at Oin. "Thank you.

"I'll give you something for the pain as well, but it tends to make you sleepy quite often. Still I suggest that you take it, I'd suggest a teaspoon every time your ankle gets to you. I'd also suggest that you stay in bed for a while and give your ankle a chance to heal. Its better if you don't move much until it's completely healed."

Bilbo nodded and looked to Thorin. "I'd like to see the company and could I maybe barrow some of your clothes, I don't think mine would fit anymore." He said and Thorin nodded. "I'll be careful of my ankle Oin." Bilbo said and Oin sighed.

"I'd prefer it if you would stay off of it, but if you really wish to see the company, you can come with me and Thorin."

"Thanks Oin." Bilbo said brightly, as Thorin passed him a shirt, which had a series of knots that were needed to close it. "Why must every bit of clothing be so complicated for you dwarves?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin laughed.

"You're a dwarf too now beloved." He pointed out and Bilbo blushed. Bilbo stood as Thorin went over to a wardrobe and opened it. "Everything will be a bit big I'm afraid."

"its fine Thorin, better than it all being too small." Bilbo said and then frowned. "But should I be wearing royal colors."

"How do you know that blue is the color of the royal house?"

"You and your nephews were the only ones to wear it on the journey." Bilbo replied and sighed. "Please answer the question, I don't wish to offend my friends or take liberties that I should not."

"My dear ho-burglar, you would never deliberately take liberties, but as my future consort, much is your due." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed.

"Everyone knows then, that we..."

"Aye laddie, everyone knows that you and Thorin be laying together." Oin said and Bilbo moaned.

"I did not know that dwarves skin could turn so red."

"Did you just make a joke Thorin?" Bilbo demanded and Oin chuckled.

"Aye I can see why Mahal in his wisdom thought you to be a match. You challenge one another and you are both better with the other, as it should be." Oin said and Thorin sighed.

"Is the company waiting then?"

"Yes, although they all were a bit surprised that you called for me to be honest." Oin said and Thorin chuckled.

"In other words they expect us to be doing more of that..."

"To be slaking each other's need, don't you feel it?"

"Yes, but I am a respectable Ho- being and I feel that this relationship is progressing much too fast."

"There is no time that matters in a bonding, you are meant for me Bilbo, as I am meant for you. Why do we need to wait when we both know this to be true."

"I didn't take you for a romantic Thorin." Bilbo said and crossed his arms. "If we are to be mated, I want it to be done properly, not like last night. Before the battle, you exiled me and we weren't even speaking, just because we're mated doesn't mean that everything between us is automatically resolved. I'll tell you right now Thorin, if you think you can lay a hand on me in anger, you have another thing coming." Thorin reeled back as if struck.

"I would never harm my one, that would be like harming myself!" Thorin said and Bilbo glared at him.

"Oh really, the bruise marks on my neck say differently." Bilbo said and frowned at Thorin, he felt Thorin's anger and indignation strongly and he stared at the dwarf. "If this is to work, then you need to see me as an equal partner, in everything. There needs to be respect between you and I need to understand that I'm not used to any of this. Like it or not, my life has changed, I'm not sure I'm ready to go into a..." Bilbo bushed for a moment. "Sexual relationship, until I can get used to everything and get my life back on track. I'd appreciate it if you would allow me to continue to live in Erebor..." He paused as Thorin chuckled.

"Ah but Bilbo, the Valar don't really care about what your ready for. You don't understand the sort of need that comes after a claiming. Am I truly that repulsive to you, that you would deny yourself and me what we both want so badly?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this with Oin in the room, this conversation is something that should be between us. As for denying myself, I find that sometimes it is better to deny myself, then to rush blindly into something I am not ready for. My entire world has just changed and I know nothing of being a dwarf, nothing of the sort of responsibilities that people will expect me to shoulder."

"We can teach you of our culture, I don't see why you wish to distance yourself from this relationship." Thorin said and took Bilbo's hand in his. "Still I will respect your wishes, yet we still will need to keep close to one another, it would cause us both discomfort to be apart."

"For how long?" Bilbo asked looking at his feet, he loved Thorin, had loved him for ages, but he'd never considered a physical relationship with Thorin. They had been from different worlds and Bilbo knew better than to ever believe that a dwarven king would wish to make anything long term with a hobbit, even a respectable hobbit. He loved all his friends in the company, for hobbits had large hearts and had many different kinds of love. The love of friends and family could be deeper than ever that of a lover upon occasion.

"I don't know in truth, as most couples tend to spend much of their time locked away in rooms for the first few weeks to several months of a bonding. After that they stay constantly in one another's company for as long as a year. You don't understand how strong the bond's pull is."

"Oh I think I have a fair notion Thorin, but I didn't ask for this and I won't be a child's toy for the Valar to play with."

"Isn't that what you became when you sacrificed yourself?"

"That's different I was given the choice to do so and I entered into that willingly." Bilbo said and stood, letting out a small cry of pain, before starting towards the door. He shoved Thorin's hand aside when the dwarf offered to be a crutch for him. "I can walk on my own, thank you Thorin." Bilbo said and continued to half storm and half hobble all the way down the hallway, heading for the voices he heard in the halls. Voices that promptly silenced as Bilbo stormed into the room and sat down between Fili and Kili.

"My nephews will not buffer you for long Bilbo Baggins, we will have words about this!" Thorin said and Bilbo felt Thorin's anger and suddenly his rage turned to fear. He curled against Kili and trembled as the dwarf stared down at him.

"Bilbo?" Kili said as Bilbo shook like a leaf. "Stop it Uncle, your scaring him."

"He's my aban, I shall do with him what I like."

"Na-No, you won't, I-I will leave if you threaten me, I ta-told you that before."

"You couldn't leave me, even if you tried, the bond would bring you back to me."

"Na-No it wouldn't, ya-you know how determined I can be."

"I doubt that you could last a fortnight without having to return." Thorin said and Bilbo felt his fear turn to anger.

"I'm stronger now then I was, I might not know weapons, but I know something of survival, I'm not helpless or stupid. And as for my fear I'm well within my rights, I care for you Thorin and the company, but that does not mean that I will stay where someone will harm me. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ME, OR OUR CHILDREN IF WE HAVE ANY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Bilbo demanded.

"Er Bilbo, Uncle Thorin didn't threaten you and Uncle please stop goading Bilbo." Fili said.

"How do we know that truly is Bilbo?" Dwalin asked and Bilbo frowned.

"Even if he isn't Bilbo, he is Uncle's aban, which means that he's our Uncle too." Kili said and ran a hand through Bilbo's hair, Bilbo flinched then relaxed as the touch held no pain.

"I don't know how I could convince you that I am who I say I am."

"You could make some seed cakes, I have a good memory for food." Bombur said and Kili laughed.

"You just want to eat seed cakes Bombur."

"No its true, Bombur always had an uncanny ability to taste food." Boufur said and everyone chuckled.

"I'd be glad to make some seed cakes Bombur, baking always helps when I'm stressed." Bilbo admitted as someone set a bowl full of porridge in front of him.

"You need to eat Bilbo." Oin said gently and Bilbo lifted his head from Fili's side and started to eat the porridge. He frowned at the taste of it, it tasted different then it should, much more bland, then he was used to. He continued to eat it, until he finished the bowl and he frowned again when he realized that he felt full.

"Could you help me with my hair, it doesn't want to stay in one place and it hurts when its tangled." Bilbo said to Fili who stared at him a moment.

"That's more like something a spouse or parent would do, if someone was incapable on their own."

"Well I've never needed to braid my hair, I need help and Thorin's not coming near me while he's still angry."

"Am not."

"You may try to hide it, but you are still angry Thorin, I can sense it." Bilbo replied and gulped as Thorin glared at him.

"I'd be glad to help you with your hair Bilbo." Fili said. "Sit below the bench." Bilbo nodded and did as Fili instructed, Fili gently combed Bilbo's hair with his fingers. Bilbo felt himself relaxing, feeling soothed by the touch, as Fili worked his hair into fine braids. "I'll teach you how to braid like I learned when I was a dwarfling." Fili offered.

"Hmm?" Bilbo said, he'd been grain gathering as his father used to say.

"I said if you'd like to learn how to braid I'll teach you. Only your aban touches your beard however, so I'll leave that without braids, unless you want Uncle to do it?" Bilbo frowned as he realized that a part of him did want Thorin to braid his beard, but he feared Thorin still. He didn't like fearing someone that he cared for, that he might come to love, if he didn't already. Still he couldn't help fearing Thorin, it was there and Bilbo would give anything for it not to be. Yet still it was and he hated it and hated himself for it.

"No Bilbo don't hate yourself." Thorin said. "Can't you see your so beautiful?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't discuss how I was feeling with the rest of the company."

"You told them that I was angry."

"That's entirely different then self loathing and you know it."

"Why do you hate yourself Bilbo?" Fili asked.

"Because I was never good enough as a hobbit, I was always looking for adventure as a child. A proper hobbit would have stayed closer to the shire, a proper hobbit wouldn't have even gone on the quest. Then I was so useless on the actual adventure for half of it."

"No you weren't we would have been troll meat if it wasn't for you lad." Bombur said and the others nodded.

"I'm not a lad, I'm well past my tweens. Just because dwarves have a longer lifespan and I'm horrible at any skills dwarves value, doesn't make me a lad." Bilbo said and Kili sighed.

"Just smash hammers with uncle, it would do wonders for your mood."

Bilbo gaped at Kili for a moment, innocent trouble making Kili had really just said that. He opened and closed his mouth still staring at the young man. "Why I never!" Bilbo said and then the entire company was staring at him. "Its not polite to discuss affairs of the bedroom in front of everyone! Honestly sometimes I think I'll never understand you dwarves."

"I'd like to point out that you are one of us now Bilbo." Boufur said and chuckled. "There's no reason to be shy, we're all old enough to know what happens when a dwarf finds his aban, or what should be happening." He said and winked at Bilbo.

Bilbo stared at the table in shock. "I'd be grateful if you could resist talk of such matters."

"Someone get the thakal out of his jacksy." Kili said and Bilbo stared at him.

"I'd thank you to use words I can understand!" Bilbo said. "And that sounded like an insult. Of course I'm not going to be in a good mood if you keep talking about my sex life. It makes me uncomfortable and angry!"

"Sex is a part of life, I mean do you hobbits believe that babes just pop from the ground?" Bombur said.

"No but at least we have the decency not to talk about such things in polite company."

"What about impolite company, we're all males here, what's the harm of it?" Dwalin said. "The stories I could tell you about the guard barracks."

"You were never like this on the quest." Bilbo said.

"Well you weren't Thorin's aban on the quest, or at least we didn't know you were." Boufur said.

"How does that matter, I'm still who I was, inside at least and all this talk is making me uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm sorry your getting hot and bothered Bilbo, though really what we've been saying is fairly tame. I mean we only need say the word sex, for you to turn as red as a ruby." Balin said and Bilbo groaned, hitting his head against the table.

"Not you too Balin." Bilbo said, before he got up from the table. "Where are the kitchens?" Bilbo asked, a bit of baking would suit him nicely and would get him away from the blasted dwarves that couldn't keep their mind out of the gutter. Several people had to turn laughs into coughs, as both Thorin and Bilbo glared at them. Bilbo then stood as Thorin pointed at a door close to the dining room. "Thank you Thorin."

Thorin nodded as Bilbo went into the kitchens and sat down on a stool. Bilbo then put his injured leg on a stool. "Is there something that we can do for you my Lord?" A light voice asked and Bilbo did a double take.

"You have...you are..." Bilbo stared at her in confusion. "You are female." Bilbo squeaked and the dwarf smiled.

"Indeed my Lord, but surely you have seen a female of our kind before."

"I wasn't always a dwarf." Bilbo admitted. "The Valar thought it fitting to give me this form, when I sacrificed my own to save the king." He said and the female stared at him in shock. "It is a gift of the hobbits to be able to do so, we are allowed a sacrifice in our lifetimes, for those we value more than our own lives. I care for the King and the princes and I believed that they deserved to live more than a simple hobbit."

"You are far from simple Bilbo." Thorin stated as he walked into the room, several thick stacks of paper in hand.

"My King." The kitchen maid bowed and Thorin smiled.

"Go back to your duties and let Bilbo have whatever he wants." Thorin said and started to work on his papers.

"Very well my King, what can I get for you my Lord?"

"Please just call me Bilbo, I have a feeling that I will be here often." Bilbo said with a grin and listed off the ingredients he needed. He then mixed them carefully into a bowl and put them onto oven sheets. After that he asked for a clean bowl and made lemon poppy seed scones. He then made dinner rolls and chocolate chip cookies. After that he focused mainly on the baking, until he turned to the woman that had been helping him in the kitchen, although several others lingered near the table. "Do you need help making anything? What is your name?"

"Help would always be appreciated. As for my name, I am but a kitchen maid, why do you wish for my name?"

"Because I'd like something to call you by." Bilbo replied.

"Alright you may call me Halra, if you so wish my Lor-Bilbo." She said and smiled at Bilbo.

"Thank you Halra, now is there something I can do to help, other then creating more dishes."

"If you wouldn't mind making ten apple pies, I'd be most grateful." Halra said and Bilbo smiled.

"Is that all, so how many people do you serve out of the kitchen?"

"Just the Lords and the King's table." Halra replied. "The common folk tend to cook for themselves." She said before going to check on the oven. After that Bilbo focused on the pies, seeing that Halra wasn't entirely comfortable talking to him. Thorin continued to work on his stack of papers, muttering something under his breath occasionally. The arousal Bilbo felt quickly grew uncomfortable, but he was more afraid of Thorin then he was aroused. He stared at the piecrust, getting elbow deep into it and working it onto the pie plates. Whenever he was upset, or angry he baked, baking always helped sooth his mood and it did help somewhat, as the day progressed. He finished the pies and was given another task and another, until he realized that people were setting up for dinner and he washed his hands in the sink. Thorin heard him get up and the dwarf zeroed in on the hobbit, as he leaned in to get the soap. Bilbo finished cleaning his hands and went back to the dining room. He smiled at Bombur who was already sitting at the table.

"So what are you doing Bombur, I didn't see you in the kitchens." Bilbo said and Bombur smiled.

"Thorin made me the provisoner for Erebor, Its a very important task. I think we should have enough set aside for winter now." Bombur said and Bilbo nodded. "How did you like the kitchens?"

"Well enough, they work fine, I spent all day helping with the baking and other tasks that needed to be done, it was fun." Bilbo said as Thorin entered the room, he was in quite a bad mood.

"Now Thorin, you should have just enough time to get the papers into your study, before we eat." Bombur said and made a series of gestures with his hands.

"That's not fair Bombur." Bilbo protested.

"Well Thorin needs to relive some of the tension and I thought that you would prefer it if I didn't talk of such things where you could understand me. Although I don't see why you don't just give in, I remember what it was like with my Belina and I can't imagine denying yourselves what your so obviously needing."

"Its Bilbo that's denying us, I'd be more then happy to have him." Thorin said and Bilbo felt the fear return again. "I don't want you afraid of me, I am sorry about what I did to you. However you must understand that I was under the influence of gold sickness."

"I do, still I trusted you absolutely and all I wanted was to save our lives. I was so very tired of being hungry and I didn't want a war. I know what I did was wrong, but it was the only thing I could think to do at the time. That's just it though Thorin, I don't know that you won't suddenly change on me and attack me in a fit of rage. I can't predict your moods and you frighten me." Bilbo admitted looking at his hands, he hated being afraid of Thorin, but fear was something that was hard to control.

As he was looking at his hands, Thorin left the room and went somewhere. Bilbo felt his skin crawl, it felt wrong to be without Thorin in the room. It felt wrong to not have Thorin close to him. He nearly followed the dwarf, despite his leg after a few minutes, but then he felt a building pleasure and pressure through the bond, though he did not feel Thorin release.

Slowly the rest of party moved into the room and Thorin returned. Bilbo blushed when he saw him, but he needed to be close to Thorin, at the same time he wanted to stay away from the dwarf. For if he trusted Thorin again and Thorin hurt him, Bilbo was unsure if he would be able to recover from such a betrayal. He cared for Thorin, as much as he feared him and he knew that his fear of Thorin hurt the dwarf king. He hated that he was causing someone he cared about hurt, causing him pain, yet Bilbo didn't know what to do about it. He didn't feel ready to lie with Thorin, he didn't feel ready to be what everyone was expecting him to be. He was just a simple male from the Shire and he had never expected any of this.

The food started to arrive and Bilbo was given a simple soup and vegetables, along with one of the rolls he had made. He broke the roll into the soup and ate slowly. The other people in the company ate as well, although the silence was unsettling to Bilbo. He turned to Boufur and spoke. "So what did you do today?"

"I went to the high council and spoke on behalf of the maker's guild. I don't think you would understand much of dwarven politics." Boufur said and Bilbo shrugged.

"I might if you tried me, if you explained it to me. I'm fairly well read and the only reason I don't know much about your culture, or your politics is that you didn't wish to share them with me. I understand that you wish to keep your secrets about your race, every race has some secrets that they wish to keep."

"What sort of secrets do hobbits have?" Kili asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Then they wouldn't be secrets would they?" Bilbo returned and Kili laughed.

"Oh yes hobbits are a very mysterious folk." Balin said and Fili spit out a bite of soup he had just take as he started to laugh.

"Well I sort of told one of those secrets, about our gift of sacrifice and that's a pretty well kept secret for obvious reasons. Though it only ever really works when the hobbit in question truly cares about the ones they save, more then their own life. If that wasn't the case, I'd have tried to save more of those that died on the battlefield."

"You care for us more then your own life?" Kili asked shocked and Bilbo smiled.

"It was more that your life was worth more then mine and yes I do care deeply for you Kili, I care much for all of you. You can't face off against a dragon with someone, without some bonds being formed." Bilbo said and the dwarves laughed. Bilbo smiled and returned to eating his soup, as talk resumed around him.

"It really is you Bilbo." Bombur said and Bilbo smiled. "Your seed cakes are unlike any I've ever had."

"Thank you Bombur." Bilbo said and smiled, before realizing that he was starting to tire. He yawned as the first plates were cleared away in favor of an entire cooked pig and potatoes. Bilbo didn't want to offend anyone, but he was still tired from his time in prison and his ankle wasn't completely healed. He turned and whispered in Boufur's ear. "Would everyone be offended if I took my leave?"

"If you are tiring Bilbo, its quite alright if you need to leave." Boufur said and smiled at Bilbo, Bilbo returned the smile, before standing from the table and walking slowly back to the bedchamber he had woken that morning in. He took off his overcoat and took some of the tonic that Oin had left for him, before getting under the covers and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Several days past and with each passing day it was harder to resist Thorin. Even the most simple of actions the King preformed caused Bilbo to be painfully aroused. As for the kitchens, more flour needed to be sent for and the rest of those cooking stopped baking and left it to Bilbo. The baking allowed for Bilbo to concentrate on other things, then Thorin as the king turned pages on the stacks of papers he read while in the kitchen.

However one day Bilbo awoke to Thorin kneeling beside the bed. "Please Bilbo I can't take it anymore." Thorin said softly. "I'm afraid that I may do something that I'd never forgive myself for. The need is horrible, please Bilbo, and let me have release. I cannot release without being in you or you bringing me off and what pain could I give you that is greater than this?" Thorin demanded and cupped himself. "This is agony, I never realized how cruel you can be. I know why you are afraid, but how much pain could I give you, it would not be enough to amount to this. Please Bilbo, I'll do anything just let us be together as the Valar meant for us."

"Will you swear never to deliberately harm me, will you give me your word of honor?" Bilbo demanded. "I'm sorry I fear you Thorin, but I do, I cannot help that."

"I know you do and I understand why, I swear by my crown and on Mahal, never to harm you. Thank you Bilbo, thank you."

"However you will be following my lead, we broke each other's trust and trust once broken is a hard thing to get back."

"I forgive you for taking the stone, I understand your reasoning." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Sit on the bed." Bilbo said, he had little experience with this, but he knew better then to trust himself or Thorin with such need as they both had. Thorin nodded and sat down on the bed, Bilbo then slid off and put his hands to either side of Thorin's before bringing his mouth to Thorin's cock. He licked it at first and Thorin jumped in surprise at Bilbo's touch of the sensitive skin. He then moaned as Bilbo took him into his mouth and sucked. He continued to suck, as Thorin quivered and clenched the bed coverings. Bilbo knew that Thorin was holding himself back, stopping himself from thrusting into the hobbit. Bilbo smiled then and increased the suction, as Thorin moaned. He brought his hands from Thorin's legs and gently squeezed Thorin, then Thorin came and kept coming letting out a roar with his release that startled Bilbo. Despite that Bilbo swallowed Thorin's seed and smiled up at the dwarf who's eyes slipped shut and snapped open.

"Let me see to you as well." Thorin asked and although Bilbo could sense the weariness that pulled at the dwarf he nodded. He was surprised that Thorin would see to him, when exhaustion tugged at him.

"Why are you so tired?" Bilbo asked. "You weren't before."

"Dwarves are like stone, it takes work to get water from stone, just as it takes work normally to get one of us to come. However once we do, we're exhausted by it, dwarves stamina is not the greatest of middle earth. It is one of the reasons that we have few children, even though our seed is potent. Other lovers might last all night, but we are not so lucky and it is hard to fight sleep after bed sport."

Bilbo nodded and Thorin stopped speaking in order to suck at Bilbo's cock. Bilbo was surprised at the sensation. He gasped and it was all he could do not to buck his hips, as some of the pressure that had been building for what seemed like an age released. It was quicker then either of them expected given Thorin's surprise, as he moved away and laid down beside Bilbo. A moment later Thorin was snoring and Bilbo chuckled as he fought back sleep. Bilbo was surprised at the force of it, the way sleep called at him. He gently covered Thorin with the blankets, before covering himself as well and lying his head on Thorin's chest. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep.

Time had no meaning for a while, all there was eating, sex, sleep and waking, then the cycle would repeat again. Bilbo had no time to think of his future, of anything for the most part as the cycle continued. Until one day Bilbo awoke without the constant need, he blinked surprised as servants brought in the food and blushed; realizing that he had not cared for his modesty, when the need to claim and be claimed by Thorin was upon him.

"Worry not my Lord, we are sworn to not speak of what we see in the King's bedchambers. You need feel no shame, the kingdom rejoices that the King has found his aban."

"What does aban mean?" Bilbo asked and one of the servants smiled.

"It means stone my Lord." The servant said and Bilbo nodded. "We will leave you with the King." They both left then, leaving the food they had brought behind. Bilbo turned to Thorin and watched him sleep for a moment, he smiled softly at the sound of Thorin's snoring. Bilbo gently stroked Thorin's hair and kissed his forehead, Thorin sighed in his sleep. Bilbo continued to gently stroke at Thorin's hair until Thorin's eyes opened and he smiled at Bilbo.

"Good morning." Thorin said and yawned, before sitting up. "The need has passed, which means that we should still remain in each other's company for a time, but we should be able to focus on things other than one another."

"How do you know its morning?" Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"I don't for certain, but I don't think that they would serve us oatmeal at another time of day."

"That's true, maybe if it's early enough our friends would still be at table, it would be good to see them again."

"First I think we need to attend to having a bath and I need to braid your hair, while I enjoy that its clear that you've been thoroughly bedded, I don't wish to give proof to the knowledge everyone in Erebor has." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed. "In any event we both reek horribly." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he felt sticky from the dry sweat on his body.

"A bath would be good." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, he followed Thorin into a room beside the bedchamber and he stared in surprise at the large bath. "This is large enough to swim in!" Bilbo said and Thorin laughed, missing Bilbo's dismay. He then plugged a hole in the center of the bath and turning on taps that encircled the bath.

"Seldom do we fill it fully, although our children will learn to swim in the bath." Thorin said with a smile and then realized that Bilbo's face had turned white. "What's wrong Bilbo?"

"The water would be higher than my head and I can't swim Thorin." Bilbo admitted and Thorin smiled at Bilbo.

"Then I will teach you."

"Hob-I am no longer a hobbit, so I suppose I could learn." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, taking Bilbo's hand and pressing a kiss to it, before leading him into the bath.

"For now we'll keep the water shallow." Thorin promised and Bilbo nodded as the bath quickly filled until it covered up to their chests when they were sitting down. Bilbo washed his body and smiled as he watched Thorin while he did the same. Then Bilbo tried to unbraid his hair and winced at the pain, as he untangled it. "You need to be more gentle."

"If I'm any more gentle, the braids won't come out." Bilbo said and then he tugged too hard and tears came to his eyes. "Curse this Barikzan hair." Bilbo said and Thorin's head shot up in shocked surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said that right, cause this fucking hair is really bothering me."

"How did you learn that word?"

"I am not stupid Thorin, you need only repeat a word so often in such a context to guess at its meaning. Could you help me?"

"I'd be glad to." Thorin said and chuckled. "I didn't know you had such a mouth on you Bilbo, then again after our bed sport I shouldn't be surprised." He said and Bilbo threw back his head and laughed, as Thorin sat behind him on a ledge above his head. Thorin then gently moved his fingers in Bilbo's hair freeing it from the braid and untangling the snarls in it. He then gently washed and rebranded it and kissed the top of Bilbo's hair. "We'll need to stay close together and I'll be busy with the council, if you would like to learn Khuzdul we can arrange for lessons later.

"Just give me the runes, a translation of how they sound in Westron and two books, one in Westron, the other in Khuzdul and I should at least be able to start learning the language." He said with a grin. "After all I taught myself Sindarin and Quenya without the help of elves and I have a bit of a gift for tongues, though I still don't know what aban means."

"It means stone, just stone, but it is in reference to what you are to me. You are my other half Bilbo, you are most precious to me and although we do not fully love one another yet. I know that we will come to love one another deeply with time." He said and caressed Bilbo's cheek. "Would you like me to braid your beard as well."

"Please." Bilbo replied and groaned at the pleasure of Thorin's touch, Thorin chuckled and continued to braid Bilbo's beard until he gently put a silver bead on the end of the braid. "You did that on purpose." Bilbo accused and Thorin kissed the top of his head.

"I can't help that you felt pleasure at having your beard touched, all dwarves do." Thorin said and shrugged. "Although I do enjoy it when you are like this, my kurduaban." He said and Bilbo stood slowly, smiling at Thorin's intake of breath. "You are much more handsome then I realized."

"Well you've been a bit busy with other things haven't you. I was always rather handsome by hobbit standards and apparently that has carried over to my dwarves body." Bilbo shrugged. "It is not your fault that our cultural standards of beauty are quite different."

"Do you think me handsome?"

"Very Thorin, though you have no hair on your toes and your stomach is very flat. I do not look towards the outside but rather the inside, but I can recognize that you are handsome. It is in the way you carry yourself, when one has good looks they either attempt to hide them, or display them proudly." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Should we go see if our friends are at table?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, they both dressed in Thorin's clothing, before they took their bowls full of oatmeal with them into the dining room and Bilbo chuckled as Fili dropped a spoon, as Thorin took his place at the head of the table and Bilbo sat beside him. The rest of the company stared as well and Bilbo blushed, hastily taking a spoonful of his rather cold oatmeal.

"It is good to see you Uncle, it is glad I am that it has taken root." Fili said and Thorin looked at Fili.

"Are you Fili, you were raised to be heir, I would still have you as my chosen heir if you so wish."

"I'd rather have my little cousin be heir, it is the way things are supposed to be and I would be happier causing mischief at court." Fili said and grinned at Kili and then at Thorin. Thorin laughed at the looks on his nephew's faces.

"What do you mean, are we going to have a child Thorin?"

"The claiming does not stop until a child is created." Oin said and smiled at both Thorin and Bilbo.

"I'm going to be a father." Bilbo said dazedly, before he slowly smiled. "I never thought that I would be." Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"We're going to be fathers." Thorin said and Bilbo couldn't resist kissing Thorin, he'd always wanted a child of his own, had always loved children, but he'd also known from early into his teens that he preferred males to females and he thought that he'd never have a child from his body.

"We won't know for certain who's going to be the bearer for several weeks yet, but you should both avoid too much exercise and eat protein as much as possible." Oin said and Bilbo took Thorin's hand under the table, as someone came out of the kitchen with a plate of sausages eggs and toast for both of them.

"Thank you." Bilbo said, before starting to eat his breakfast, never letting go of Thorin's hand. After everyone had finished the meal, they stood and walked into a large round chamber filled with dwarves. Thorin took his seat at the head of a table positioned in the center of the circle of stone tables and velvet chairs and the entire room burst into applause and cheering, a few even catcalled. Bilbo felt his face turning bright red, while Thorin merely smiled and took it as his due, as he was no doubt raised to. Soon however the dwarves around him began to speak in fast khuzdul, each clearly voicing some need or other, Thorin held up a hand and the room quieted and then he spoke some words in Kudzu and pointed at the back of the room. After that Bilbo didn't pay much attention to the arguing dwarves as he was given paper, pen, runes and a list of the sounds they made. He was also given a book of what seemed to be dwarves histories. They had been clearly written for children, but Bilbo started to translate it and after a while he understood the forming of the words to a certain extent. He knew that Thorin had called him his heart stone earlier and smiled at the thought. He fought not to be engrossed in the story and in the legends and succeeded for the most part, until Thorin gently shook his shoulder and Bilbo's eyes turned from his books and looked at Thorin.

"What is it ubza ana kurda?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him in shock.

"You learn very quickly, but its ubzan ana kurdu." Thorin corrected as he beamed at Bilbo. "I like hearing you speak my tongue." Thorin said and smiled. "As well as your complements." He then kissed Bilbo and Bilbo rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Thank you for stopping me, I'm afraid that I get rather absorbed when a task interests me."

"My scribe, you even have the ink on your face to prove it." Thorin said and licked several fingers, before scrubbing lightly at Bilbo's forehead. "The council has broken for the midday meal and we should leave so that they can follow and we can all get food." He said and Bilbo nodded, together they stood and walked to the door together. They continued to walk through the hallways and Bilbo frowned when he realized how few people there were. "Most will be coming in a week or two, having waited for the ice to fully break. The Misty Mountain is doubly hard to cross in winter, though some have come already and Dain has sent for people to sit on the council, until we can elect our own, although the final decisions are mine to make." He explained.

"That is much the way that our own governing body works, although I think the Thrain's role in governing is less involved then yours." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Winter is gone already?" He asked surprised and Thorin nodded.

"Apparently we were two months in our bonding, much longer than I thought. Fili took over the council with Balin's help and put into place the most immediate needs of Erebor. Although much of the first council was spent in going over what he ruled on and determining if it was the correct choice or not. I am very proud of my sister's son, he did well while I was unable to rule." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"So what was discussed?" Bilbo asked and Thorin launched into an explanation of what had been planned and the arguments and counter arguments. Bilbo followed and then frowned.

"The mines are more important then fixing the damage?"

"Without the mines running and the forges working we loose the heart blood of Erebor. Dwarves need to be able to mine and craft, in order to feel truly whole."

"I understand that, but isn't it also important to ensure that those that will be returning to their homeland have a place to stay? A home to return to, rather than cold metal and broken stone to welcome them?"

"Metal and gems are like life to dwarves, we feel its power and it comforts us. We are a race of crafters and builders, metal allows for many great things to be built."

"But if we do not put enough into place, many will freeze come winter."

"When they come, they can shore up their own houses, dwarves depend upon their own skills. We only come together as a whole, when it benefits all of us."

"Sounds lonely to me, so what if someone isn't good at building and doesn't have the money to pay for someone to build something for them?"

"Most of my people are well off, Erebor is well known for their artisans. As for those that need help, they come on one of the days when I have open court and ask for it then. We don't refuse aid to those that need it, but there is no point in building homes for people who most likely will demolish them in order to rebuild in the style that they want. All the tunnels are cleared out and sound, so now we are focusing on getting the forges and mines back in order. We might not be like hobbits, but we will not let our people suffer, you can be assured of that Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"You know better then I what to do, where it concerns your people." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled. "Although I hope you won't mind telling me what happens in the council meetings and listening to my opinions about them."

"Of course not Bilbo, I value you opinion, but you need to understand that we are a different culture then you are used to."

"I do Thorin." Bilbo said. "Still that won't stop me from speaking my mind, if something troubles me, for example will we be relying upon Lake town for food?"

"Dwarves aren't farmers, very few of my people know how to tend the land. For the most part they will rely upon Lake town, yes."

"I see, so you expect Lake town to plant enough to keep Erebor through winter, right after their own village was destroyed?" Bilbo had suspected something of that nature, but had hoped that Thorin wouldn't think that things could go back to normal immediately.

"With one fourteenth of the treasury, I think that they should be able to agree to such a simple request."

"You've never grown your own food Thorin, you don't know the work that is involved in it."

"What work, you plant seeds and food grows from them." Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"It's not like that at all, we are going to plant a garden and then you'll see how hard it actually is to grow food. What goes into the crops and the kind of yield you get."

"What does that matter, I pay for the food for my people and the people of Lake town supply it. That is how it has always been and will always be, the people of the surrounding areas who enjoy such work depend on Erebor to supply them with gold for what they grow."

"Yes but they have their own rebuilding to do." Bilbo said. "I don't feel comfortable relying entirely upon them for our food supply."

"Why not, you seemed friendly enough with the people of Lake town before." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him, as he suddenly felt anger and helplessness coming from the bond.

"What's wrong Thorin?"

"There is so much to do, to bring Erebor back to what it was, everyone is depending on me and you add more worries to my ever growing collection. We aren't a people of farmers Bilbo and I assume from your reaction to my earlier statement that farming is much harder than it seems."

"I'll help with the crops and make sure that the yield is good."

"I don't feel comfortable with you going to the fields, its a day's walk from Erebor to the fields they will be planting."

"I can't do nothing Thorin, this is the wellbeing of our people we're talking about, our wellbeing and our children's."

"We will go and check on the crops every month, is that acceptable?"

"I suppose." Bilbo said and then the pain registered through the bond, Bilbo realized that Thorin had a headache. Bilbo put an arm around Thorin's back. "We can talk more later." Bilbo said and Thorin turned to him and smiled gratefully at Bilbo. "Lets take a break before we go to lunch, I could use a bit of time alone."

"We can't Bilbo."

"I know that, but after all that khuzdul, I'm a bit tired of loud gatherings and you know how loud our friends can be." Bilbo said and Thorin chuckled before nodding.

"Alright we'll wait a few moments, before going." Thorin agreed and Bilbo smiled at Thorin.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and kissed Thorin on the cheek, the guards that kept pace with them smiled, as Thorin looked shocked, as Bilbo walked happily down the corridor. They reached the room and the guards stayed outside as Bilbo pulled Thorin into the room.

"Now sit down Thorin."

"Bilbo?" Thorin said and frowned. "Why are you making demands of me?"

"Because you need me to help you." Bilbo replied. "Sit down now and we'll relax for a bit." Sighing Thorin made his way over to an armchair and sat down. Bilbo walked over to him and stood behind the chair, before gently starting to rub Thorin's scalp. Thorin jumped in surprise and then groaned as Bilbo massaged his head. Bilbo smiled softly and continued to rub Thorin's forehead until he could no longer feel pain through the bond. It took a moment for Bilbo to realize that he couldn't feel anything through the bond and a moment later Thorin let out a snore. Bilbo chuckled softly, before gently shaking Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin?" Bilbo called gently, when Thorin didn't respond, Bilbo shook a bit harder.

"Wha'?" Thorin asked and Bilbo fought back a chuckle at Thorin's sleepy reply.

"I'm hungry." Bilbo complained.

"You're always hungry for something." Thorin muttered sleepily, Bilbo smiled, he liked his husband when Thorin was sleepy and not paying such close attention to what he was saying. He liked knowing that Thorin trusted him enough now, not to so closely watch what he said around Bilbo. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You just had a little cat nap, couldn't have been more then a minute. I didn't want to make our friends wait much longer, or else I'd have let you sleep."

"I've still got to do the afternoon meetings, we should finish around seven in the evening or so. A few days of these hours and we should be able to get caught up."

"Good, but if you get another headache, I'm going to complain about being cooped up in the chamber for so long and we'll go for a walk together." Bilbo offered.

"So you'll be my valiant aban and save me from the mean council members?" Thorin asked and Bilbo laughed, surprised at Thorin's humor.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Bilbo asked and Thorin grinned, it was Kili's grin and yet seeing Thorin smile like that sent a pulse of desire through Bilbo, that Bilbo had never felt with the younger dwarf.

"Of course, around loved ones I act more myself, dwarves nobility are supposed to be stoic and stalwart. However as a young dwarrow, I and my younger brother Frerin were much like my nephews in private."

"Its not right that you have to hide your true self."

"Actually it was finding my aban and returning home that made me want to joke again. After the mountain and everything that occurred after, I didn't see much reason for laughter." Thorin said darkly. "I just want to move forward and I'd rather not think about the past. Although after a while of acting as my people expected in public, I became more like that and I've always had a bit of seriousness lurking under the humor and pranks I played as a child. I enjoy moments of silence when I can think to myself, which are few and far between with my people. We like our celebrations and other then the ruling class, we're a boisterous people for the most part, however all council members are dedicated to their tasks in the chamber. No one wants a king to be overly boisterous or have any obvious vices."

"That makes sense I suppose, but still its unfair to you and the boys." Bilbo said and Thorin shrugged.

"There are many things that I would do for my family and my people, if I must make a small sacrifice to set others at ease, then I do my duty proudly." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"But you will be yourself around me, when we are alone." Bilbo said and turned to Thorin and sitting down in Thorin's lap. "Since we are going to be parents, will you consent to marry me? I'm sure that dwarves have their wedding ceremonies and we'll have one in public once everyone returns to Erebor. I'm not talking about that, but rather a ceremony with just our friends, their families and your sister. A wedding is supposed to be a celebration between family and close friends and I would like to share that with you."

"I would love to have a private celebration, with your traditions." Thorin said and Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin and kissed him soundly, Thorin returned the kiss with equal ardor. Then Bilbo felt Thorin's joy through the bond and felt wetness on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Thorin smiling as tears fell down his cheeks. "Thank you Bilbo, for being... For doing...For everything." Thorin said and Bilbo kissed Thorin on the cheek.

"What else can I do, when I care for you? When although I don't understand our bond, it is still precious to me and I can't help but start to feel deeply for you. Yes it's been scary at time and I'm a bit afraid of what the future will hold, but if I managed to survive the quest, I know that I'll survive anything that's thrown at me. As for learning about dwarves culture, I've always been interested in other cultures and now that I'm a dwarf myself, I'm a bit behind everyone else my age for the first time in my life. I asked for an adventure and that's what I've gotten and I have a feeling that it's never going to end."

"How did I deserve you?" Thorin asked dazedly.

"I started wondering the same thing about you, today when I saw you with your people." Bilbo said and took his hand and pulled Thorin up. "Now we shouldn't keep our friends waiting any longer." Bilbo added and Thorin laughed.

"Would you wear my clasps in your hair?" Thorin asked and Bilbo looked confused.

"Isn't that what I have been doing?" Bilbo asked.

"Not quite, when dwarves get engaged, we create clasps for our one and they wear them in their hair. So Bilbo will you wear my clasps?"

"Of course, but nothing too expensive alright? I much prefer simple things and if they had too many gems, it would interfere with my baking." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"Of course, they can be as simple as you wish, you can even choose what I make them out of, but I will do the carving." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, I've never worked with stone, or metal, but I used to whittle some in winter, if you didn't mind something plain and wooden, until I can make better."

"I'd treasure anything you made." Thorin said. "Homemade gifts are precious to my people, we value what we make highly and one of the highest complements someone can give you is to give you something they made with their own hands." Thorin then took Bilbo's hand. "So is there anything that you would like me to wear?"

"A wedding ring?" Bilbo asked. "I wouldn't be able to make it, but we could pick them out together sometime." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"I would like that." Thorin stated. "Will you wait a moment? I'll make the ones you asked for later, but for now I'd like you to wear the clasps I made as a young man."

"I'd love to wear your clasps." Bilbo said and smiled as Thorin left the room. He returned quickly with a small box and opened the lid, when he did, Bilbo found his eyes were drawn to the stones inside. They seemed to actually sing to him and he stared at them mesmerized. He felt Thorin's worry, as though it was far away, as he continued to stare at the jeweled box and the stones inside it, until suddenly the box was gone and he blinked as if coming out of a deep sleep. "What was that?" Bilbo breathed.

"You were gold struck, people don't wear gold to the council and whenever we've met with our friends, they have always either been returning from or going to council. We'll have to get you used to handling gold and being around it."

"It wasn't the gold, it was the stone." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"We'll have to talk to Balin about it and help you get used to it." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Can you hold off telling anyone else, until you've built up some immunity?"

"I'm fine with that, your afraid that someone will use it against me, won't you?"

"Yes, I am." Thorin admitted. "Balin helped me as a boy, although admittedly, I still fell to gold sickness." Bilbo took Thorin's hand in his own.

"I had no idea of what it must have felt like." Bilbo said. "Forgive me for being so hard on you?"

"Of course." Thorin said. "You had every right to be." He added darkly. "I made several clasps, some of them are pure gold, without any gems."

"Would you be alright though?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"I'll be fine, especially since it's a small amount of gold and its not my skin it's touching." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. Thorin turned around and searched through the box pulling out twenty different hair clasps. "I made many as a boy, when I dreamed of my aban." Thorin said and smiled. "I often thought of this box and wished that I had it with me, when we left Erebor, but I'm now very glad that I didn't." The hair clasps were roughly made and Bilbo smiled at the thought of a young Thorin working on the clasps that he now held in his hands. Thorin gently and quickly put the clasps in Bilbo's hair, winding Bilbo's hair into a complicated knot.

"We really should go to lunch now, before someone sends for us." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed, taking Bilbo's hand in his own. They walked together outside and Bilbo blushed when the guards stared at his hair for a moment, before steadfastly gazing away. They walked together to the dining room and the company stopped talking and stared at Bilbo who smiled at them, before sitting down next to Thorin at the table.

"You accepted Uncle's proposal?" Kili asked nearly bouncing on the bench and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes and your all invited to our wedding."

"All of Erebor is invited to Uncle's wedding." Kili said and laughed. "Should I call you Uncle Bilbo then?"

"If you wish, I'd love to have you as a nephew, although technically I'd have a nephew that was older then me." Bilbo said with a grin, as the other dwarves stared shocked at the hobbit.

"Just how old are you Bilbo?" Fili asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm almost middle aged for a hobbit, so you're not allowed to tease your Uncle." Bilbo said in response.

"How old?" Kili demanded.

"Fifty." Bilbo replied casually and everyone stared at Bilbo.

"Cradle robber." Dwalin accused Thorin and this time it was Bilbo's turn to stare.

"Dwalin is my oldest friend, what Bilbo meant by his invitation is that we'll be having two ceremonies, one in the customs of Bilbo's people and my own wedding."

"We'd love to attend your ceremony, do you want it to be just the old Company Bilbo?" Balin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"The actual marriage ceremony itself is generally celebrated only by the closest friends of those getting married and their families. However there's also a public celebration, which is just basically excuse to have a party, hobbits take pretty much any excuse to have a party." Bilbo said with a grin. "After all we all enjoy our own cooking, but certain recipes are only passed down through families and the only way to get those foods are at parties. Or if you do some sort of favor and ask for a plate of something in return. In fact most days in early to late spring are taken up by celebration."

"Hobbits like their food almost as much as I do." Bombur joked and everyone laughed.

"More, I never quite realized why people think it's so odd we eat so much each day. I suppose for some reason we burn off food faster than the other races." Bilbo shrugged. "I'm glad that I don't need nearly so much to feel full."

"We didn't realize that lad, I should have realized that you needed more then you got."

"When we were journeying, I would have felt bad if I had taken more than my share and would most likely have refused it. After several weeks I'm recovering well and now have more strength then I've ever had as a hobbit. I think that when I found myself in this form, it gave me a dwarves version of my hobbit body."

"Then you were very attractive as a hobbit." Gloin said and Bilbo shrugged.

"As My...For hobbits I was fairly handsome. Although my personal preferences tended to make for a fairly small courting pool."

"Do hobbits dislike those that prefer their own sex?" Ori asked and Bilbo smiled at the scribe.

"No, but if its at all possible for someone that prefers their own sex, to court and marry the opposite sex, most choose to have children and a family. However there is a small population like me, that don't enjoy a woman's bounty. Out of that population, I didn't really like any of those that shared my preferences and I've always been considered rather odd for a hobbit. Actually as a boy, I spent many days exploring forests for elves and if there were any caves nearby, I'd no doubt have been looking for dwarves as well." Bilbo said and the company laughed.

"Not odd, your just one of the misplaced ones." Balin said and Bilbo shrugged.

"Maybe, but if that were the case, half my family would be replaced." Bilbo said and launched into an explanation of the Took side of his kin, as the serving staff brought in the food.

"I never knew hobbits were so brave." Kili said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"We have a more quiet type of bravery then most." Bilbo admitted and the food arrived, Bilbo stared at the large platter of meat that was placed in front of him, there was also potato and a small amount of salad, but Bilbo thought that between him and Thorin they had most of what used to be a pig. Bilbo cut up the meat and began to eat it, he'd never minded eating meat, but the sheer quantity of it was daunting. "Do we always have to eat this much meat?" Bilbo asked and Kili laughed.

"The serving staff was just over zealous, everyone is excited about the baby." Kili said and Bilbo blushed. "You don't need to eat that much, if you don't want it." Kili said and Bilbo nodded, before reaching for several rolls and putting the meat in between the bread.

"It will be a bit easier to swallow with some bread." Bilbo said before applying himself to the food in earnest, there wasn't much talk as everyone ate and went back to the council chambers.

Several hours later Bilbo tapped Thorin on the shoulder, waiting until Thorin's attention focused on him. "I need to take a break." Bilbo said and turned to the other dwarves. "My apologies but I'm still learning your language." He added and Balin smiled at him.

"Go on lad, we can have a brief recess." Balin said and Bilbo smiled at him, before taking Thorin's hand and walking with him out of the room. They walked down a corridor and Bilbo was relieved to have a respite from the noise, as was Thorin as he seemed to be developing another headache. Bilbo walked with Thorin back to their rooms and gestured to a chair.

"Sit down."

"Bilbo this is unnecessary I can handle a little pain."

"Sit down you stubborn dwarf and let me help you." Bilbo insisted and Thorin sighed before sitting down in the chair. "Thank you." Bilbo said before starting to rub Thorin's head, Thorin sighed and relaxed against the chair as Bilbo gently massaged his head. Bilbo felt Thorin's stress and tension through the bond and tried to ease it with his touch. Slowly the pain ebbed until Bilbo was simply rubbing Thorin's head and he was just about to stop and suggest that they return to the council when Thorin started to snore. Bilbo still felt tired from the weeks they had spent together and Thorin must feel the same, there was no harm in letting Thorin and himself have a small nap. Bilbo climbed into the chair Thorin was in before Thorin's arms settled around him and he cuddled against the dwarf's chest closing his eyes and falling asleep.

It was the sound of someone entering the room that roused him a while later, his eyes shot open and he stared at Kili in surprise, the young man put a finger to his mouth and Bilbo nodded, as Thorin continued to sleep. Bilbo gently extricated himself from Thorin's arms and walked out the door with Kili quietly.

"Uncle should be resting for a few days yet, he's being stubborn." Kili said and Bilbo shrugged.

"When is Thorin not stubborn? In any event he has a point about needing to get caught up on what he's missed."

"Most of the stuff Fili's already determined with Balin's help, but Uncle keeps on insisting to go through the things he missed that were already agreed upon while he was...indisposed." He said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Is that what they are calling it nowadays?" Bilbo said and Kili blushed.

"Bilbo he's like my father, I don't want to think about it." Kili said and Bilbo chuckled.

"That's fine, I don't particularly enjoy discussing my love life either." Bilbo said and Kili groaned.

"No, just no, please Uncle Bilbo." Kili said and Bilbo threw an arm over Kili's shoulder.

"I just said that I won't be talking about it with you." Bilbo assured. "What people do in a bedroom is their business and I've never understood why dwarves were so open about it. Hobbits know what goes on behind the hay, but we don't openly talk about it, the way dwarves do. Our gossip is more about the relationship than the details of that relationship. So anyway were you just coming to check on us?"

"I wanted to tell you that the council agreed to have an early day, when you didn't come back for forty five minutes. I was sent to check on you, as the servants didn't want to enter the King's quarters without a standing order or invitation." Kili explained and Bilbo nodded. "Can you make sure he takes good enough care of himself and take care of yourself too. The stress will be bad for the baby and as we don't know which one of you is pregnant its better to be safe then sorry." Kili said and Bilbo nodded. "You need to try to make sure that Thorin isn't too stressed out, because that will make you stressed out in turn and no one wants something bad to happen to the child."

"I'll be careful and I'll make sure Thorin is too." Bilbo said and smiled at Kili. "Do you think we could move him to the bed without waking him?"

"Worth a shot." Kili said and Bilbo nodded, together they managed to drag Thorin's chair over to the bed and get him into it. Bilbo thought it showed how tired Thorin was as he didn't stir through them getting him settled.

"Thank you Kili." Bilbo said and the young dwarf nodded.

"I'll wake you in time for dinner, rest well." Kili said and left the room. Bilbo crawled into bed next to Thorin and smiled as Thorin wrapped an arm around him and muttered something in his sleep. Bilbo then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilbo woke as his stomach twisted, he groaned before disentangling himself from Thorin and walking quickly to the bathroom. He felt slightly panicked and horribly ill, as he seemed to throw up his entire stomach. The nausea seemed to finally have passed and he was inclined to make sure that no one had gotten the stomach flu and that he didn't have a baby inside of him at this very moment. He washed his face, the cold water feeling wonderful after he had been sick. His worries were lessened temporarily as Thorin ran in a rather undignified manner to the bathroom and started to throw up as well, as Bilbo started walking towards the door. Bilbo had always been sympathetic by nature and so went to Thorin and held back his hair as he bent over the toilet.

"I think there might have been something off about last night's dinner, will you be alright if I go check and see if the others are unwell?" Bilbo asked Thorin gently and Thorin waved with one of his hands, currently unable to speak. "I'll be back soon with some mint tea and Oin." Bilbo promised. He still felt much too sick to eat and that alone was telling, still the most likely place to find Oin if he wasn't ill was at table.

He walked slowly down the hall, until he came to the breakfast table, the smells overwhelming him and he groaned before covering his mouth. All the rest of the company seemed to be fine, which meant that either someone had deliberately poisoned Thorin and Bilbo, or somehow they were both pregnant. The idea of being pregnant was quite different then the reality, Bilbo decided, before sitting himself down in the unoccupied chair. He'd thought that Thorin and he were both just sick, but that was obviously not the case, he wished suddenly that in all his time trying to learn Khuzdul, he'd had thought to have asked the finer points about being with child and acquired more than a child's notion of dwarven pregnancies. He stared down at his belly, he had gained weight in the last months, but there was yet any obvious sign that shrieked pregnant. Still he could well be over thinking this and someone could be poisoning both himself and Thorin.

"When does nausea start in dwarven pregnancies?" Bilbo asked to what he realized was a rather silent table.

"Around the first month, were you sick today lad?" Balin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Thorin is ill as well, I wanted to make sure that it wasn't food poisoning, but considering that we all eat relatively the same things and you are all alright, either someone deliberately poisoned Thorin and me, or we're both pregnant, is that even possible?" His friends all stared at him in shock, before Dwalin spoke.

"It is quite rare, but its possible and its considered to be a fortuitous event." Dwalin said and smiled at the hobbit. "Congratulations."

"Er thanks you." Bilbo said still feeling in shock. "Could I have some mint tea please and could you check on Thorin Oin? I don't think my legs are much up to moving at the moment." He said.

"It's all going to be alright Lad, you should have seen me when I saw Gimli for the first time, I was nearly more a sight than my wife." Gloin said and Bilbo laughed, unfortunately the laughter turned from amused to slightly hysterical and then he was both laughing and crying and had no idea what he was feeling other than he was feeling a lot of it all at once. Someone put a cup of tea in his hands and he felt Fili wrap his arms around him.

"Its okay Uncle Bilbo, we'll all protect the babies and they will grow up knowing that they are loved. Thorin is the best father any child could ask for, trust me on that count and it will all be fine." Fili assured. "Now I know you must be feeling all sorts of things right now, I want you to focus on your breathing, take a deep breath in and out. Imagine your lungs are like billows and you need to stoke a dying fire." Fili said and as Bilbo did as Fili suggested he started to feel calmer. He wiped at his face and looked at the young dwarf.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said and Fili smiled at him.

"Its not your fault mood swings are common in dwarven pregnancies." Fili said and Bilbo groaned before taking a sip of his tea.

"Do you have any candied ginger?" He asked one of the servants.

"We have ginger, but what is candied ginger?" The servant replied and Bilbo frowned, he could really use some candied ginger right about now.

"Then just bring me some of whatever ginger you have on hand." Bilbo said, eating plain ginger wasn't very appetizing but once his stomach settled he might be able to keep some food down. The man brought some ginger and Bilbo nodded to him, before biting down on it. He groaned as the taste filled his mouth, it had just the right amount of spice to it and seemed exactly what he needed at the moment. He ate about half of it and drank the tea, before getting up and walking back to the rooms he shared with Thorin. Thorin was lying on the floor when Bilbo arrived, he seemed to be asleep. Bilbo gently shook his shoulder, before shaking it harder until Thorin opened his eyes, his face turning slightly green. Bilbo offered him the ginger and Thorin shook his head.

"Poison?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"No, but you have a babe in your belly, and I think I do as well."

"Both of us?" Thorin said and looked dazed. "Too risky." He said.

"Now lets not worry about things we can't control and see to the things we can. Eat the ginger it will help to settle your stomach." Bilbo said and Thorin took the ginger from him, and started to eat it.

"Tired." Thorin murmured. "Tell the council."

"There's no harm in missing a day and your health comes first." Bilbo said although he was more than a little worried for Thorin's well being. "Why don't you get into bed and I'll put a chamber pot close by. Oin will be coming soon, to look us both over." Thorin nodded and came shakily to his feet, Bilbo walked beside him as he went over to the bed and sat on it. "This is the first day that the babes have made their presence known, in the old days we would throw a feast to celebrate their presence."

"Why I can't feel them yet, other than being sick."

"Because they have made it this far and some danger has passed. Dwarves do not have easy pregnancies, babes don't sit easily in the womb and male pregnancies are even harder. Each marker deserves to be celebrated for our children, but we don't yet have the resources to do it properly."

"I think it will be enough knowing that we're expecting a child." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "The Valar have been kind to us, why would they take their blessing now?"

"Who knows half of what the Valar do, or why."

"Well I for one am going to light candles for Yavanna and Mahuel and ask their blessing for the babies, that's a hobbit tradition. Every night after a pregnancy is realized, a candle is lit for Yavanna and a few crumbs of bread are sacrificed to the flame."

"It sounds like an interesting tradition, can I observe it with you?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I'd like that very much." He said as Oin came into the room.

"Are you tired Thorin?" Oin asked Thorin and he nodded. "Bilbo told me that you were sick as well. Lift up your shirt, I need to feel your belly." Oin said and Thorin did as was asked of him, Oin nodded feeling the skin over Thorin's stomach and just below it. "Your sack is attached and I can't feel any problems. Now its your turn Bilbo." Hesitantly Bilbo lifted his tunic and Oin preformed the same examination. "You both seem to be in good health, now I can make a tea to help sooth the nausea and another to help you stay alert, but you can only take one dose a day of that. The nausea tea can be taken as much as needed."

"Thank you Oin." Thorin said and smiled. "If you don't mind telling the council..."

"Fili will be taking over the council meetings for the duration of your pregnancy, there is president involved and the lad will give you papers telling you what they have decided. You are to avoid stress and stressful situations as much as possible, for that reason your wedding will take place a week from now and since all those details have already been sorted out, there is little for you to do, other then rest and relax."

"But the people..."

"Thorin we're dwarves, not babes, we can look after things for the next five months."

"Five months?" Bilbo demanded.

"Yes, I suppose that your babies are born later?"

"Quite a bit, our women usually give birth in the seventh month."

"You should know by now that dwarves are an impacting folk and are so from the time before they are born. Although we have some of the quickest pregnancies of intelligent races, that very quickness can lead to complication. I need you to come to me at once if either of you start to feel dizzy, or your stomach hurts."

"We will of course, thank you Oin, as ever your services are much appreciated and do credit to our house." Thorin said and Oin smiled.

"I'm glad to help both you and Bilbo Thorin, now why don't you both rest for a time and the servants will bring in a light lunch for both of you." Oin said, before leaving the room. Bilbo didn't feel tired, but neither did he want Thorin to worry about him, so he snuggled up against Thorin and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately he couldn't sleep too preoccupied with the thought of what was growing in him and what it meant. He laid there listening to Thorin's breathing slowly deepen, until he started to snore and yet sleep still eluded him. He got up slowly from the bed and got dressed, before setting a note on top of Thorin's chest and walking out of their chambers.

He went to the kitchens and smiled as many of the dwarves working stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "Mind if I do some cooking?" They all shook their heads as Bilbo got a pot and started making candied ginger. Once the ginger was cooling he started on scones, the smells in the kitchen bothered him slightly as they were overwhelming, but he focused on his task in attempt to block them out. He finished making the dough for the scones, before adding ginger to them and setting them on a tray. He'd made a large batch of candied ginger and he remembered how Pricilla used to love ginger scones and clotted cream when she was pregnant. He waited for the scones to finish baking before taking them from the oven and transferring the ginger from a baking sheet to a jar. He took a handful of the ginger and ate it, enjoying the mixture of spicy and sweet. However someone started making eggs and his stomach did a funny turn as he smelt them cooking. The smell of raw eggs hadn't bothered him, but the smell of cooked eggs definitely did. He hastily left the kitchens, drawing some puzzled looks. As soon as he couldn't smell the eggs anymore he popped several pieces of candied ginger in his mouth and felt his stomach settle. He walked back to the rooms he shared with Thorin and laid down in bed next to him.

""I'bo?" Thorin asked half asleep and Bilbo smiled, as he suddenly felt a wave of weariness. Thorin's arm came around him, dragging Bilbo to his chest, as he fell asleep a moment later and Bilbo followed soon after him.

Bilbo awoke to a soft knock at the door and gently shook Thorin's shoulder, until Thorin groaned and opened his eyes. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DURIN IS GOING ON AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!" Thorin yelled angrily, before his eyes softened when he saw Bilbo. "Sorry Bilbo, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its alright Thorin, I know how easy it is to become emotional." Bilbo said.

"You're accusing me of being emotional!" Thorin demanded and Bilbo frowned.

"No, not at all Thorin, someone was knocking, should we go see who it is?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, together they made their way to the door, Bilbo scooping up the jar of candied ginger as they went. Thorin blushed, before bursting into tears at seeing Dwalin standing outside the door. The dwarven warrior looked uncertain about how to handle his crying king and Bilbo felt his own eyes watering, when he saw Thorin distressed. He rubbed Thorin's back soothingly, trying to stop himself from crying as well. "Good day Dwalin, is there something you wanted us for?"

"Lunch is ready if you'd like to have it with us and Dis has arrived from the Misty Mountains."

"Dis is here?" Thorin asked and sniffed.

"Yes, she just made it and she's looking forward to meeting you Bilbo." Dwalin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her." Bilbo said and took Thorin's hand as Thorin wiped at his eyes and smiled at Bilbo slightly unsteadily. "I won't blame you for being emotional Thorin, if you can promise the same to me, does that sound fair?" Bilbo asked.

"I wonder what I did to deserve you my aban."

"Or I you, now should we go? I'm quite hungry." Bilbo said and Dwalin chuckled.

"You're always hungry."

"I am not, I'm not hungry nearly as often now as I was, but I am eating for two after all." Bilbo pointed out, taking a deep breath afterwards to attempt to control his temper. Something that he found had become much harder, since he became a dwarf.

"I know lad."Dwalin reassured and Bilbo nodded, before starting to walk with Thorin to the dining room. "I can take the jar for you, if you like?"

"Its not that heavy, I can manage." Bilbo replied and Dwalin nodded, as they walked together to the dining area. Bilbo did a double take, when he saw someone that looked a lot like Thorin from behind at least, sitting at table in a dress. Fili and Kili thought his surprise was funny and laughed at him, which caused Bilbo's temper to spike.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY ABAN?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo stared at Thorin a moment.

"They didn't mean anything by it Thorin." Bilbo said gently.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY MEANT ANYTHING BY IT, THEY STILL LAUGHED AT YOU BILBO. THIS IS AN INSULT TO YOUR HONOR." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him.

"My honor is fine thank you for concerning yourself with it Thorin, however perhaps we might sit down and you can introduce me to your lovely sister, who from behind at least has a very striking resemblance to my Aban." Bilbo said and the entire company stared at them and Bilbo felt his cheeks redden.

"Thorin and I both have our mother's hair, please sit down and eat something, both of you. Standing like that isn't good for my nephews."

"We could be carrying girls." Bilbo said.

"Boys are much more likely, one in ten dwarven pregnancies results in a female dwarfling." Thorin said.

"Admittedly I wouldn't be sure of how to raise a girl, not to mention when she wants to step out with some lad or other." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "Well could you imagine Thorin with a daughter?"

"All too well, my brother didn't let me even court my one, until I was of age." Dis said with a laugh. "So Bilbo what do you like to do, other then keep my idiot of a brother alive and happy?"

"I like sewing and embroidery although I haven't done it in a while, I also love to cook and read, I was thinking of making a blanket for the baby, babies actually now I suppose." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"I could teach you how to use a bead loom if you like."

"What's that?"

"It's much like a normal loom, except you use beads instead of thread and follow a certain pattern." Dis explained.

"It sounds enjoyable and interesting." Bilbo said and smiled. "I think I will have a lot of time on my hands soon." He then opened the jar of candied ginger and took out a few pieces. "Would you like some Thorin?" He asked and Thorin took some of the ginger as well. He frowned as he chewed it, before smiling and nodding.

"It has an unusual taste and texture, but it is not entirely unpleasant." Thorin said.

"From Thorin that's a ringing endorsement." Dis said and Bilbo was overcome with mirth, he laughed until he cried, as Thorin glowered. Bilbo settled and smiled at Thorin, who's frown seemed to melt away under Bilbo's gaze. Then the food arrived and Bilbo frowned when Thorin didn't serve himself.

"You should serve yourself first." Thorin said and Bilbo sighed before nodding and taking some beef, before reaching for a pot of jam and the potatoes. Fili and Kili stared horrified at the Hobbit, as he layered beef, potatoes and jam between two pieces of bread, by the end of it, Thorin looked slightly green.

"Do you want me to fix you a plate?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, as Bilbo wordlessly passed him the ginger and he took several more pieces. Bilbo put more of the beef on Thorin's plate, as well as the potatoes and a side dish that seemed to have green beans and mushrooms in it. He remembered how Thorin had actually seemed to enjoy the stuffed mushrooms they had eaten in Rivendell and smiled at the memory of that day.

"Go ahead and start eating while we serve ourselves, neither of you should have to stand by curtsy while your pregnant." Dwalin said gruffly and Bilbo took a bite of his sandwich while Fili and Kili stared at him wide eyed, his eyes widened in delight at the sweet and salty taste of the beef, jam and potatoes mixed together and he took another bite and another, finishing it as the rest of the company and Dis had finished serving themselves. He nodded his thanks to Dis, when she put the platter of meat near his reach and took several more pieces, this time covering them in gravy.

"So what sort of books do you enjoy reading?" Dis asked and Bilbo chewed the bite he'd taken before answering.

"All kinds, anything I could get my hands on really, I'm learning Kudzu, currently." Bilbo replied and Dis smiled.

"Is Thorin teaching you?"

"Somewhat, sometimes I have to ask questions, but I got an idea of the pronunciation from the council meetings. Although admittedly, its somewhat surprising how many different words there are for stone." Bilbo said and everyone laughed.

"Well we do need to tell the difference in the rock and so it only makes sense that our language adjusts accordingly." Dis said and Bilbo nodded.

"Its much more difficult to understand than elfish, I think I can understand about one word in fifty." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him.

"You understand that much already?"

"I've always had a knack for languages, I speak fluent Sindarian and Quenya, although it sounds very different from how it is written and I no doubt have a horrible accent."

"I find your accent to be endearing when you are speaking Kudzu."

"Just for that I won't torture you with my rendition of elfish love poetry." Bilbo said and Dis laughed.

"I think you will be good for my brother and keep him from stumbling over his own beard." Dis said.

"Thank you Dis, I'm sure that Thorin will keep me on my toes, as much as I do the same for him." Bilbo said.

"Oh yes our burglar gives as good as he gets, you can be assured of that Mother." Kili said.

"Burglar?" Dis asked.

"Gandalf told the Company that I was a burglar, even though until our adventure, I'd never stolen anything a day in my life." Bilbo said.

"You aren't a burglar?" Thorin asked.

"You were correct in your first assessment of me, I was a grocer in the Shire and I highly enjoyed gardening. For a hobbit being a grocer is a very respectable position."

"I realized that we don't really know all that much about your culture Bilbo." Ori offered and Bilbo shrugged.

"Hobbits are a fairly strait forward people, we got rid of our monarchy some five generations ago and created a council to help run the Shire. Although we still have a ceremonial position for the old ruling class and the thoughts of the elected official of the old nobility are taken into consideration. It's easier to choose our ruler, rather than having tradition dictate who it's going to be. I would never have been happy only sitting at council meetings myself, but my Great Grandfather enjoys the council meetings."

"So you are related to the ruling class?"

"Yes, but a quarter of the Shire is by now, those that are eligible are trained in diplomatic relations and governance as children, so I have some idea of what's going on in the council. Other than our governance we tend to eat a lot and there are many traditions surrounding food within the Shire. In fact speaking of which, what's your favorite meal Dis?

"I like rock stew, why?" Dis asked and Bilbo frowned, before he felt himself panicking, he'd never even heard of the dish and how was he supposed to make it and if he didn't make it to her liking, then he couldn't marry Thorin and everyone was expecting him to marry Thorin.

"Breath Bilbo, its alright, just breath." Thorin said and wrapped his arm around Bilbo drawing him closer, Bilbo let out a small cry, before burying himself into Thorin's shirt and crying like a fauntling, he was mortified and that made him cry even harder.

"Its alright Bilbo, its alright, everything is alright." Thorin said soothingly and stroked Bilbo's hair. "You are fine and I am fine, now tell me what is troubling you?"

"I ca-can't make it!" Bilbo wailed. "I've never even ha-heard of it and then Dis will hate it and hate me and we can't get married!"

"Bilbo slow down." Thorin said, but Bilbo continued to cry into Thorin's shirt.

"I don't hate you Bilbo, I think that you are a nice person, from what everyone has told me about you." Dis said. "I'm sure everything will be fine, there's no need to be so upset." She said and Bilbo suddenly felt angry.

"NO NEED? NO NEED, SO MY TRADITIONS DON'T MATTER?" Bilbo demanded clinching his fists.

"I didn't say that Bilbo." Dis said. "Would you care for some lavender oil?" She added and Bilbo frowned before nodding, he was passed a bottle of scent and smelt it, before feeling himself calm somewhat. "Now could you tell me what is the matter?"

"I don't know how to make rock soup." Bilbo said quietly and everyone stared at him. "Its a important part of Hobbit courting that the suitor makes their beloved's closet kin's favorite dish and I have no idea of how to make yours."

"I'm sure whatever you make for me will be lovely, is there anything more to this tradition?" Dis asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Usually its a party and it shows that the suitor cares about the family of the person they are courting and that they are able to provide for their beloved, its the most important part of Hobbit courting."

"So Uncle Thorin has to try to cook?" Kili demanded and Fili laughed.

"I feel sorry for your kin Bilbo."

"I have no close kin, I am an only child and both my parents are dead." Bilbo said.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It's been years, but thank you Dis." Bilbo said.

"If I might ask, how did they..."

"It was the Fell Winter, they were attacked by wolves, and it was quick at least." Bilbo said and shuddered at the memory of what had been left of his parents.

"I am sorry that you had to go through that, we barely survived that winter ourselves." Thorin said.

"It was a bad one, but what I've been through is little in comparison." Bilbo said. "So Ori, how goes the work on unearthing the Library?"

"Slow, scribes aren't builders and the builders would all rather shore up the various caverns and tunnels, than work to clear a path to the library." Ori replied and Bilbo nodded.

"I don't think that I'll be able to help with the planting this year, have you been in contact with Bard, Bombur?"

"Yes, we have and although dwarves don't tend to garden, or farm, the caravans got plenty of seeds from the Shire." Bombur said and Bilbo nodded.

"I could write some instructions about what should be planted when, if they are unfamiliar with some of the crops." Bilbo offered.

"Even if they know the crops, Bard said that he'd be delighted to have your help in any way that you might manage."

"I hope that you brought non perishable vegetables, as we need crops to last through next winter and we should build up a bit of a surplus just in case the winter is longer than expected." Bilbo said. "It really all depends on what crops can be made into preserves and what can't. Do you know if there are any berries around here, or fruit trees?"

"Why do you ask?"

"So people can make jam and some can be brought to the kitchens."

"Although we never learned to make jam, its a dwarven deliciously because the other races charge an arm and a leg for it." Dwalin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Its simple enough once you know how, all you need is fruit, sugar and pectin really. I could show the cooks how if you like."

"I'm sure that they would enjoy learning your recipes and they could teach you dwarven recipes."

"Sounds like fun, I've always loved learning new recipes." Bilbo said and stretched, before cracking his neck, he hadn't expected the wedding to be so soon. "Is rock soup a common dish, I have to be the one to prepare it, but does the kitchen know how to?"

"Of course they do, wouldn't be a proper dwarven kitchen without it." Thorin said and the company nodded.

"Its that common?"

"Its very common among our race." Kili assured. "And it's not too difficult to make."

"What are your favorite desert then Dis?" Bilbo asked and Dis stared at him.

"If your traditions insist that you cook for me and Thorin's friends and kin, you aren't going to have to make desert as well. You need to take it easy Bilbo, for the sake of the babe." Dis said and Bilbo frowned before nodding.

"Is there that much danger that a bit of cooking might harm the child?"

"Dwarven pregnancies are difficult and dangerous if the bearer doesn't take proper care of themselves." Oin warned and Bilbo stared at the table.

"I will be careful, but I need to do this." Bilbo said.

"Then you should do it, amrâlimê." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed.

"If I'm to take it easy, I'll need someone to help plan a ceremony that is in accordance with my heritage, but I only want the company and Dis to be there."

"I would be glad to help you." Ori offered and Bilbo grinned at the young dwarf.

"Thank you so much Ori, I really appreciate it." Bilbo said as the plates were cleared away, Bilbo's eyes grew teary. "I'm so glad you value my traditions." He said and Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo.

"I want our children growing up knowing who their Adad was and the traditions of your people, as well as ours." Thorin told Bilbo and Bilbo threw himself at Thorin, the dwarf let out a slight oomph as his arms were filled with his one. Bilbo kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Thorin, thank you." Bilbo said. "It makes me so happy to think of teaching our little ones how to garden."

"Garden?" Thorin asked.

"Of course, children should play in the dirt and I'm going to teach them to cook too, I can't have my family recipes dying out after all." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"You know I don't really know that much about Hobbits."

"I can show you some of our mysterious ways if you like, have to admit I miss my old libido, but then again it's maybe a good thing that I don't have it anymore." Bilbo said and grew wide-eyed as his cheeks reddened. "Why in the name of the mother did I say that?"

"Pregnancy hormones, in any event, we're all adults here and I'd say that the comments Dwalin has made upon occasion make yours positively mild." Dis said and smiled at Bilbo. "So hobbits have a stronger libido?" She asked and Bilbo blushed.

"Well we don't pass out after the first go round, if it wasn't for bond, I would have been afraid for Thorin." Bilbo said and the whole table laughed, as Thorin settled Bilbo in his lap.

"Could you if at all possible keep talk of our bed sport, in the bedroom aban?" Thorin asked and Bilbo felt his face heat again.

"I wish that I could at least have lost the blushing, when the valar saw fit to put me in a new form." Bilbo said.

"I think that it is endearing love, most don't show how they truly feel, you can't help but show it." Thorin said and Bilbo fought the urge to bury himself in Thorin's robes.

"So do you want to hold your ceremony, before or after the public one Bilbo?" Dis asked.

"I nearly forgot, Dis what are your measurements?"

"Why do you need her measurements?" Fili asked.

"The robes have to be specially made, of what comes from the mother's bounty. They either have to be from plants, or of the earth. Dwarven style while lovely, lends itself more to silk and wool rather than cotton." Bilbo replied.

"I look forward to wearing them."

"I doubt that you will enjoy the coloring much, they are very bright colors traditionally." Bilbo said.

"We'll gladly wear the clothes you need for the ceremony Bilbo, won't we?" Thorin asked.

"Of course."

"Gladly Bilbo."

"It sounds like fun." The dwarves replied and Bilbo beamed at them.

"Thank you all so very much." Bilbo said. "Well I should get started and you have a council to get back to, don't you?" Fili and Kili both groaned.

"Once you have the babies, can we stop going to the council?"

"Our children will still need advisors and who better to advise them about being dwarven princes, than their older cousins?" Bilbo said.

"Don't encourage the trouble makers, not if you want a sound night's sleep for the next eighty odd years." Thorin said and both Fili and Kili grinned.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Fili said, before both dwarven princes jumped up from the table and dashed off. Bilbo laughed and patted Thorin's arm.

"You know I think our children will be just fine, after all Fili and Kili turned out alright and you helped to raise them." Bilbo said. "Now I believe I have some stew to make, I'll see everyone at dinner." Bilbo said and smiled at the company.

"I can give you the recipe." Dis said and Bilbo stared at her, as tears came to his eyes.

"You'd really give me a recipe?" Bilbo asked.

"How else are you supposed to cook it?" Dis said. "Please don't cry Bilbo."

"I'm just so happy!" Bilbo said and smiled at Dis. "But then I suppose you wouldn't know the significance of such a gift." Bilbo said and everyone at the table looked confused. "In the Shire, many families have recipes that have been passed down for generations, to give someone else one of your recipes is to state that you consider them to be family, because normally the recipes would only go to close kin."

"I didn't know what it meant, but Bilbo, if I had I'd have still have offered, you are my brother's one and if you can deal with this rock's for brains, then welcome to the line of Durin." Dis said and Thorin scowled.

"I'd thank you not to insult me in front of my one."

"It serves you right, for what you put Vili through." Dis replied and Bilbo felt confused. "Vili was my one, but he died when Kili was a babe."

"I am sorry for your loss." Bilbo said and Dis nodded.

"Thank you for that, now I believe we shouldn't keep the council much longer and you look half dead on your feet Thorin, do get some rest and Bilbo don't overdo it." Dis said and Bilbo walked to the kitchen, after Dis gave him the recipe. He chopped the ingredients and added them as the recipe said, but it only took an hour to make, he then made some bread, poppy cakes and lemon cakes. Afterwards he cleaned up and decided that since he was carrying Thorin's child, a child which was most insistent on his resting, he'd done enough. His contract dinner would be nothing to be remembered, but he felt it was alright, considering the circumstances. He decided that he'd make a large feast after his children's first year of life, to make up for this shortcoming. He walked back to the bedroom he shared with Thorin and fell upon the bed, not bothering to undo his shoes.

Some time later a loud knock at the door woke him up. "It is time for dinner my lords." One of their guards said and Bilbo groaned feeling like he'd been in the fields all day, he just wanted to stay in bed, was that too much to ask? He then remembered the dinner that he made and sat bolt upright, feeling dizzy as he did so. He put a hand to his head and clutched at the covers, before gaining his equilibrium and looking over at Thorin. He smiled when he saw that Thorin was still buried in the blankets snoring loudly and walked over to him. He gently stroked Thorin's hair.

"Thorin? Thorin amrâlimê wake up." Bilbo said and Thorin groaned before his eyes opened and he smiled at Bilbo.

"Bilbo, your..." Thorin let out a large yawn. "Back?"

"Yes, its time for dinner." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, they walked to the door together and then to the dining hall. Bilbo went to the kitchens and came back with the pot of soup, setting it carefully on the table, before going back for the bread. The dwarves eyed him curiously as a servant came back with a small bowl full of soil "On this day, in this hour, I gather those that I consider kin and those that are the kin of the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with and start a family with. To this end I ask Yavannah to bless our marriage with many children, to keep away sickness and insure our lives are blessed in all ways. I ask Yavannah to care from the earth and for the new lives that are growing within me and the man I would spend my days with. I ask Yavannah to watch over us and bless our marriage, to care for and protect those we care for. In the name of the mother, I ask that my request be heard and this union blessed by all those that we both value. As our lives together shall change and as our love will only grow, so to will this seed." Bilbo said and poured a small amount of water into the pot before passing it to Ori, who looked confused for a moment, before putting a small amount of water into the pot as well, then the pot went around the table, until it came back to Bilbo, Bilbo laid both palms upon the plant and felt the seed sprout and grow. He took his hands away and everyone stared at the pot in confusion. "Yavannah can make the plants grow if she so chooses, to my people Yavannah's blessing is an important part to any marriage agreement."

"What precisely is the significance of this dinner?" Ori asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Normally its when both extended families meet for the first time, the couples both pick someone to speak on their behalf and to insure that the arrangement is a sound one."

"Sounds very practical."

"It is fairly practical, but it also proves that they are worthy of joining, usually some skill is involved. Mostly people cook as most people in the Shire are talented at cooking, but sometimes the couple has no skill in cooking so other skills are shown."

"I need to show a skill?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"This is my dinner and at any rate, I have no close family or friends for you to impress or intimidate."

"How can that be?" Kili blurted and Bilbo blushed.

"Well I'm not exactly the typical hobbit, most people thought me strange at the Shire. I've also never really been all that great at the social graces." Bilbo admitted and shrugged. "Shall we eat? I don't want the food getting cold."

"If we make you feel uncomfortable, just tell us, no need to hide yourself from us Bilbo." Balin said and Bilbo looked down at the table.

"Its not polite to say such things."

"Come now, when have we ever worried about being polite?" Dwalin asked.

"It was how I was raised Dwalin, it will take some time to be accustomed to everything that has happened. I know that dwarven culture and hobbit culture are vastly different, but you can't ask me to give up part of my culture, part of who I am, because it unsettles you that I don't wish to share every thought that comes to mind." Bilbo said and then put a hand over his mouth. "I am very sorry."

"Don't apologies Bilbo." Dwalin said and Bilbo frowned.

"I don't think you lot have been a very good influence on me." Bilbo said. "Pretty soon I'll loose all notion of respectability."

"Respectability?" Ori questioned.

"Is very important to my society, it means that one can comport themselves befitting their station and ensures that our ideals are upheld. A hobbit that is respectable, knows the social graces and puts others before themselves, they are curious to strangers and kind and generous with friends. They have skill in a area vital to hobbit culture and they always are well dressed and well groomed. They know the social niceties in every situation. I was an entirely respectable hobbit before going off on the quest and now I find that I'm a dwarf, with no idea of how to be a dwarf."

"You are doing very well, much better than any of us would in a similar situation." Thorin assured Bilbo.

"Thank you Thorin, while your praise is appreciated its not entirely true, I don't have any skill at all in any of the dwarven disciplines and I'm afraid that I never will." Bilbo said and Thorin wrapped an arm around him.

"That doesn't matter to me Bilbo, you are my one and that's all that matters."

"Its not all that matters to me Thorin, though I care for you, I actually want to be good at something. Being a respectable hobbit was something I had to work every day of my life at and end the end I didn't have much to show for it. Now that I am a dwarf, its not enough for me just to be your one and care for the children and feed our friends. I need to be able to do more, to be more then that."

"Thank you for being honest, after the babies are born, I'll get you some tutors and you can learn whatever discipline you have the most talent for." Thorin promised and Bilbo nodded. "I never asked you to mind my house for me, I want you to do what you wish to do and it's alright with me, if you aren't the best dwarf at everything since Durin, because you are my dwarf."

"I'm not trying to be that, I just feel like I know nothing of being a dwarf, even after a month."

"Well as someone who has a lifetime of being a dwarf behind them, I can assure you that like most creatures in Middle Earth, it is different for each dwarf and being a dwarf means something different for every one of us. In any event you need to be less hard on yourself Bilbo, stress isn't good for my little nephew." Dis said and Bilbo frowned.

"I would hate to hurt the baby, but we should call them both names that aren't specific gender, we don't after all know if Thorin and I are carrying boys or girls."

"You have names that aren't gender specific in the Shire?"

"You don't?" Bilbo asked.

"A dwarf's name states their clan name, most often dwarves that share a family line will have names similar to that of their parents. Depending upon if it's a boy or a girl, traditionally the name is similar to either the child's barer or they're other parent."

"Wait can female couples get one another pregnant as well?"

"Of course, they usually just need some genetic material from their family line, but most try for years. It's very rare for dwarven pregnancies to get as far as ours did. The bonding ends when a child is conceived but that doesn't mean that the child will be born. After conception there's about a 1 in 5 chance that one or both parents won't carry to term." Thorin said and Bilbo paled.

"Its that hard to carry a child to term?" Bilbo demanded putting a protective hand instinctually over his stomach.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I know that hobbits generally have an easier time of becoming pregnant and keeping the babe, so what are your children's chances of survival."

"The valar that created us is Yavannah, the blessed mother, she's responsible for all growing things, and unless the stilting herb is taken almost all hobbit pregnancies result in a child."

"Stilting herb?" Dis asked.

"It destroys the child, before it begins to grow. Most do not take it, but sometimes a couple is not ready for Yavannah's blessing." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him again.

"Hobbits kill their children?" Fili demanded.

"No, they force a miscarriage, do dwarves never have unwanted pregnancies?"

"Every pregnancy is wanted, every child a gift from Mahal." Balin said and Bilbo looked at the tablecloth.

"So your honestly saying that if two dwarves in their tweens found their one, then they would have the child, regardless of how ready they were for children?"

"Such would be impossible, we do not recognize our one, until we come of age." Balin said.

"So every child that is ever conceived you try to keep?" Bilbo demanded.

Yes Bilbo, we do." Thorin said. "There are seven dwarven clans, including that of our own line, we need every child and so many of us never find our one."

"How do you know, I mean if you lot never look one another in the eye?"

"There are signs, like our ones are usually opposites of our own personalities in some way. A charismatic dwarf, would have a one that is shy. They would also feel a pull towards their one and several dwarves started courting for that reason, by the end if they look one another in the eye and nothing happens, they find that they are mistaken."

"Are they of a similar age?"

"A dwarf's one could be any age, perhaps we could talk of the children instead?" Balin inquired and Bilbo nodded.

"So they have to be similar in some way to our names right?"

"Yes, my son is Gimli, he has both a G and a L in his name, the I at the end means he is male."

"So there are male and female letters?" Bilbo asked.

"N, I and R are the most common for use names but true names are different."

"How so?" Bilbo asked.

"True names reveal something about the dwarf, as the child is born, the barer will receive that child's true name. They are only shared with close family and friends as the child grows and in time with their one."

"I see and what about girls?"

"S, A and L are the most common but there are others and some parents don't either bother with the traditional naming."

"This sound complicated, why can't we just name them after some sort of stone or something?"

"You have no desire for our children to have a name similar to yours?"

"And have them constantly compared to me?" Bilbo said.

"They will be anyway, every child is compared to their parents." Thorin said and Bilbo glared at him.

"I wasn't finished, just because I'm a dwarf and you're the king of Erebor, doesn't mean that you get to ride over me rough carriage." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo I am sorry I offended you." Thorin said. "I will try not to interrupt when you are talking."

"Don't pander either, by the Valar how does anyone stand this, it's only been one day and already I've lost my temper at least five times."

"We understand what pregnant dwarves are like Bilbo, I was one twice." Dis said and Bilbo rubbed at his forehead where he was starting to get a headache, he was just so tired and he really wanted Dis to like him, still he didn't see the point in their children having names similar to them. He'd never liked his name, because it rhymed with his parents.

"_If you like I could give you another one, a dwarven one, yet still you are not used to being one of my people are you?" _Bilbo felt the room tilt and was suddenly wrapped in darkness. _He could see a room up ahead so he walked to it and saw Mahal standing there in all his glory and smiling at Bilbo. Bilbo stared at the Valar and let out a squeak, before looking for a place to hide. Mahal laughed at the hobbit. "Its alright I don't bite and if I wished you harm, you would already be dead. You cannot wear yourself like you have this day, otherwise the child will be born early, or not at all. It was very difficult for me to create life, I was not like my sisters and brothers in that, that is why I only created seven sons at first. You are the eighth, though most wouldn't see it that way."_

_"Why me, why did you help me?"_

_"Because Bilbo, you are more like a dwarf then you ever were a hobbit. You are strong, brave, loyal, true to yourself and by Ilúvatar' you aren't anything like those timid gardeners my sister created. You are dedicated to anything you presume and you presume it with a dwarven level of stubbornness._ _There have been few like you in the history of Middle Earth and it is the sorrier for it. So when you decided to sacrifice yourself for one of my children, I decided that instead I would adopt you. However I never truly got around to giving you a name, did I?" Mahal asked and Bilbo stared at him. " Your true name is kazlînamrâl or risen love, as you know how love rises above all things. That is after all how you came to be my child, instead of my sisters, though if you pray to any of us, I believe that we all appreciate it. I never asked for you to become entirely a dwarf, putting you into a dwarven skin was the only way to save you, but still you can be anything you wish, as can all creatures on middle earth. Now however I suppose I should send you back, before your friends worry too much. Bilbo stared at the man, before he was thrust once more into the blackness. _


End file.
